Becoming Human
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: Yes, another Alex and K-unit being kidnapped, yet its still different. At least I hope so! A little bit of OOC characters. TITLE CHANGE! Was once Changes!
1. Prologue

_His arms burned and his shoulders felt like they were going to dislocate at any moment. If he let go he would fall and die. The crocodiles snapped up at him and it only made him more determined. The mad man stood on the platform laughing at his helpless form. _

_His fingers were slipping! He was sweaty which only made his fingers slip even more. _

"_Aaggh…" He cried out, it was to much, his fingers lost their grip and soon he was free falling towards the hungery crocodiles below…_

Alex bolted up right, a cold sweat soaking his pajamas. He was gasping for air, trying to calm himself. He got out of his bed and as quietly as he could slipped outside.

The cold air washed over him and his fatigue came back times ten. He slid down the outside wall.

His eyes suddenly burned. Bringing his knees up he wrapped his arms around his legs and put his forehead on his knees. He let the tears fall and soon he was shaking and he let all the emotion wash over him.

Jack had died, he had no one. He had been sent back to Brecon Beacons. K-Unit still liked to make his life living hell, and Fox wasn't there,(Bear was his replacement) he worked for MI6 now. He had vivid nightmares that woke him later at night, and his bullet scar still hurt every now and again but he never took the pain medication, and he never told anyone about it. He had nothing and no one. He was alone, and was at MI6's mercy.

As this all ran through his mind it started to rain. He let it soak through his clothes. Let it make him numb.

By the time he returned to the dry inside of K-Units bunk he was soaked and it was almost time for breakfast. He quickly changed into his day uniform, facing the wall just in case K-Unit woke.

About 5 minutes later Bear was awake and soon the whole bunk was awake and dressed.

Alex sat on his bed watching everyone run about getting ready for a day in the rain.

Soon they were headed to the Mess Hall, Alex trailing behind, while K-Unit talked about something that Alex didn't care about.

As usual they got the breakfast mush and sat at their table. As usual K-Unit completely ignored Alex. As usual Alex took a couple of bites before throwing out the mush. As usual Alex went outside after throwing out his breakfast. And as usual no one cared.

But today something unusual was going to happen. The normal routine was going to be ruined. Nothing would be the same for anyone. Everything was going to change, and it was all because of one teenage spy named Alex Rider.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**A/N: I'm working on being a better writer so this isn't all to great. Let me know what you think.**_

_Disclaimer: I do __**NOT**_ own any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

Alex kept to himself never giving any clues to who he was or what had happened to him. No matter how many times the soldiers in camp would ask a question he would ignore them and continue with what ever he was doing at the time. No one knew about the mystery that was Cub, not even K-Unit.

Right now Alex was in combat practice. Wolf and Bear were in a deadlock, while Snake and Eagle cheered on. Alex sat off to the side, evaluating each person for quirks that might help him when it was his turn. There was nothing new to find and soon he was up against Wolf.

This had ended the same way for the past three days, and everyone doubted that anything new was going to happen.

It started. They circled, Wolf threw a fist, Alex blocked. This went on for about five minutes. Then Alex threw a punch or two, before pining Wolf on the ground. The same as yesterday, both walked away without a scratch.

That was only because Alex ended it quickly before he could lose his hold on his mind. The first day, poor Wolf had ended up with a couple cracked ribs, a bloody nose, and a sprained wrist.

As soon as it was over Alex left the combat area and headed to the bunk, for a calming exercise before his weapons lecture.

Half way to the bunk Alex was attacked. It was in the middle of classes so no one was around to help him. He fought, hard, it went on for about ten minutes before, he was was shot in the foot.

The pain blinded him and he fell to the ground. Taking a deep breath he pushed as much of the pain away and stood back up. More attackers had arrived.

Alex looked around while forming a plan.

He had been fighting for about 15 minutes, in another 5 K-Unit should head out of combat practice to get Alex before heading to what ever lecture they head that day. If he could hold them off for about that long he should make in out of this incident without to much harm.

So he got back into the fight. With the bullet in his foot he had a much harder time, but he was able to hold up. Surprisingly the man with the gun didn't shot him again meaning they wanted to take him alive and without to many scratches.

"You know this would be a lot easier on all of us if you just came with us Rider."

"No why would I do that? I would make everything easier, and besides I was told to never talk to strangers." Alex had no clue who these people were and he didn't plan on becoming acquainted with them.

As another 5 minutes pasted more peopled joined in trying to get Alex to surrender, but as they came he took them out. _Another minute Alex, come on just one minute, you can do it._ He mentally cheered himself on. He felt like collapsing, and the pain from his foot was getting worse.

Just as Alex was about to fall to the ground K-Unit rounded the corner. They quickly joined the fight.

Alex fell to the ground, black dots dancing in his vision. As Alex let the darkness consume him, K-Unit was over taken as about 30 other people came out of the woods, taking them over and tying them up.

They were all thrown into a van, Alex being dropped in like a sack of potatoes, soon they were off to what ever place fate decided to take them to.

**A/N: I know it sucks. It makes no sense and there's no way Alex would have been able to hold off that long and then K-unit get over taken. I'm thinking of getting a Beta reader I most likely need it. Hopefully this will be the worse chapter. Give me while I have to think of what's going to happen next. Once again I'm still a new writer to Fanfiction. I've been reading for a long time but just presently started posting fanfictions. Tell me what you think please, but be nice about it. Thanks!**

**~Musiclovesbest**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N:** **My updates are going to be longer now. I'm going to start putting more detail into my story and making the chapters long. I also have school, and I would like to keep my grades up, being in high school mean I will only have about a hour or two on the computer. So hopeful this will be the last badly written chapter. I'm planning on finishing this story. I've read a lot of Alex returning to SAS and they end up written a few chapter before abandoning the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews, but please remember that I'm still learning. I'm still thinking about a beta reader, but I'm not sure yet. So lets start the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alex Rider characters or settings. Anthony Horowitz get that great honor that I'm sure we all wish we had.**

Everything hurt. His head, his arms, his legs, and especially his foot. Everything was coming back to him, slowly and in a blur but he did finally remember what had happened.

He had been attacked, K-unit had come to his aid, and they had all ended up inside a hot stuffy van, heading were only the drivers knew. They hit a bump every fifteen second only adding to Alex's headache.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Everything was sideway, it took him a minute to realize that was because he was laying on the floor of the van. All of K-unit was still out.

Counting head, Alex realized that Bear was missing. _Maybe he ran for help instead of joining the fight._

Alex laid there in his thoughts, not wanting to alert their attacker that he was awake. Looking around he saw multiple things, but what caught his eye was the scorpion on the wall. He should have guessed, no one else had to great of a reason to attack him.

In another four or five minutes Snake woke up, groaning softly. Now that Alex looked closer he could see a large bruise forming near his temple. Snake slowly opened his eyes, repeating all the actions Alex had, counting heads looking around to see were they were, and what not.

Snake slowly sat up, alerting their attackers in the processes.

"Ahh…look who's up. Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" The man that had talked had a eye patch on his right eye and a scar going across his left. Alex named him Messy, for his messy face, his clothes were also messy, so that fit perfect.

Snake glared up at Messy, making him laugh harder. Alex decided now would be as good as ever to 'wake up'. Groaning loudly he sat up. Messy stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Nice to see that your awake, don't try anything Rider, you tied up tight and we got plenty of punishments for you were we're heading." He laughed again.

"Do you always laugh from your own stupid jokes? It's really annoying, just to let you know." Messy stopped his laughing immediately and Snake looked at him like he was nuts.

"Rider you know those witty like comments won't be tolerated at the institute."

"I'm sure I'll make it." Alex lips twitched after saying this but he didn't let a full smile take form, not yet anyway,

"Just you wait Rider. You've got it coming, and it won't be pretty." At this Messy smiled turning his back and returning to the front of the van.

Wolf and Eagle had awakened during this fight of wits if you wished to call it. Now they were all looking at him like he belonged in the institute for the insane.

Alex shrugged before leaning his head back against the side of the van and do some small breathing exercise to calm himself before they got to what ever hell hole they were about to enter.

**A/N:**** So what do you think. The next update won't be for a while and it will be longer, hopefully. But believe me when I tell you I wont be abandoning this story any time. Please review and tell me how much work it need. Thanks for those who have read it all so far and for bearing with me. It will get better I promise. Thank you!**

**~Musiclovesbest**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N:**** Half of this was done in math class, so it's probably not going to be all to good, seeing as I was afraid my teacher was going to catch me and take my paper away. Thankfully, some of my class mates were being rude and so she didn't really care all to much about what I was doing. So here's the longer third chapter! Enjoy!**

Another hour passed before the van stopped. The men up front got out, and it took a minutes before they came around to get their captives. The door opened and they were grabbed, and none to gently either. The sunlight blinded them for the whole minute they were outside, before they were roughly pushed through a door, into the darkness. The door closed behind them with a loud bang.

They followed a corridor that keep twisting and turning. Alex, trying to keep track of which way they were going, became lost and confused after, the third right turn. No matter how hard Alex looked he couldn't find anything that would help him find his way if he ever got the chance to escape. More twist and turns and they came to a big metal door, beyond the door they followed more corridors. After a few more left and right turns they came to on other door. Behind this door was a large caged area. Several cages were in one large cage. There was one large area in the middle of it.

Wolf, Snake, and Eagle were shoved into three separate smaller cages, while Alex was left in the large middle area.

"I hope you enjoy your sty at hotel non-escapable" sneered Messy.

"I hope you enjoy you stay in hell, after I kill you" Alex returned, nothing showing on his face. I looked as if he was having a friendly conversation with one of his friends.

After giving them on last dark look, Messy turned on his heel, and closing the door behind him a bang.

Sighing Alex leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it, till he was sitting on the dirty floor. Alex leaned his pounding head against the wall, before pain shot up his leg, reminding him of the bullet in his foot. The adrenaline was wearing off, bring forth all his injures and the pain that came with them.

Reaching down he undid his shoe laces on his left foot. He slowly pulled of his shoe, hiding as much of his pain as he could. After what seemed like forever the shoe finally came off.

Luckily his SAS boot has slowed the bullet down, making it so it didn't go as deep as it could have. It was still pretty deep so he had no chance of getting it out here, but he had to wrap it up so that if it started bleeding again something would help stop it.

"Anyone got a strip of cloth?" Alex looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Here you go, Alex" someone in one of the other cages threw a piece of cloth in-between the bars and towards Alex.

"Thanks, do I know you, or are you just another person that knows me because of my status?" Alex asked as he took his sock off and wrapped the cloth tightly around his foot. He pulled his boot back onto his foot, not wanting it to get infected from the dirty floor.

The man laughed before answering Alex, "No we worked together, don't tell me you don't remember!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for guessing games," Alex suddenly stood up, using the wall for support as he got use to the pain shooting up his leg.

"Umm…Cub I suggest you don't walk, right now. You could damage your foot even more." Snake finally spook up after watching Alex walk over to the bars with a slight limp.

Alex laughed. "Don't worry Snake, I'll be fine." Alex leaned his hand out between the bars only t quickly bring it back in as the metal bars zapped him. Alex cursed before mumbling under his breath "Should have heard the hum of electricity"

"Yeah sorry should have warned you about that," The hidden man said apologetically.

"Would you please identify yourself, I'm tired of talking to a dark shadow." it came out more hostile than it was suppose to, but he found he got his point across as the man slowly came out from the corner of his cell.

"Ahh…Ben I should have guessed, only you would joke around with me." Alex showed no sign of emotion, his face was blank like always. He turned back around looking for cameras, he saw a few but he had no chance of getting to them.

"Wait, cub how do you know Fox's real name?" Eagle asked.

"Long story short, we worked together." Alex replied blankly.

"Oh come on Cub you got to give us more than that," If you were trained like Alex you would have been able to hear the wine in Snake's voice who was a full grown SAS solider.

"No I don't, actually." Alex slowly limped back over to the wall, and once again slid down it until he was sitting.

"You know Cub, we've been working together for a while now, and we know nothing about you. Seeing as we aren't going any were any time soon, why don't you tell us about yourself." Wolf never asked questions, it was a order.

"I'm fourteen, I have no family, and I train with the SAS. Anything else?' Alex was bored, he had been captured before, and he always hated waiting to see what was coming next.

"Cub, I swear if you don't…" That's as far as Wolf got before Alex cut him off.

"You know, Wolf, it's not good to swear, especially around a fourteen year old." _Why not have a little fun,_ Alex thought. He had always been good with sarcasm, and now that there were bars restraining Wolf from killing him, he could let lose.

"I don't give a fuck weather or not its good to swear or not Cub, we want some bloody answers and your going to give them, even if I have to wring them out of you." Wolf was growling, and now giving Alex his all to famous death glare.

"Come now Wolf I thought we had learned that your silly little glare doesn't scare me. And I'm sorry to disappoint you but you can't get to me, so there will be no question and answers tonight." This was all said with a straight face, nothing showed, his mask was always in place.

Ben was quietly laughing from his cell. "What are you laughing at Fox?" Snake asked, his voice a little shaky. He was obviously affected by Wolfs glare, even when it wasn't directed towards him.

"I'm laughing at the fact that Wolf can easily get affected by a fourteen year old." Wolf directed his glare towards him, this only made him laugh harder. " Please Wolf in my new line of work, there have been scarier dogs."

Alex couldn't help it. His mask cracked, he had smirked. Suddenly all eyes were on him and the only sound that could be heard was Ben's quiet chuckles. "What?" his smile left as quick as it came.

"Nothing just that we had never seen you smile." Eagle sound like he was in awe "How'd you do it Fox?"

The attention was suddenly shifted over to Fox. "How'd I do what?" He asked completely confused. He had been laughing to hard to pay attention to what had been going on around him.

_That's a bad fault to have. Anything could have happened when he was laughing, he needs to pay more attention to what's going on around him, no matter what he's doing. _This was another side affect from his SCORPIA training. He was always able to pick out the smallest faults in people, including himself, it could help in a fight for your life.

"Ben you need to pay attention, better." He wanted to help him, he didn't want Ben to die in action.

"What are you talking about?" he was obviously confused on what Alex was talking about, as he and Eagle had been talking when Alex had suddenly said this.

"No matter what your doing, even if your performing surgery, you nee to pay attention to ever thing around you. It could be the difference between life and death in the field."

Every one was suddenly staring at Alex again. "What?" He was becoming annoyed with all the attention.

"And you would know this how?" Wolf asked coldly.

"That's is something you aren't going to find out anytime soon." And with that Alex leaned his head back against the wall. He had a feeling things were going to head down hill from here. "I suggest you all go to sleep, we don't know how long we have until they come back or us." He heard mumbled 'yeah' and 'true' before ever one was quiet. It wasn't long before he heard the loud snoring from Wolf, the gurgling from Eagle, and the shifting from Snake. Looking over he saw Ben, was asleep too. The only one missing was Bear.

Not long after Alex too feel into a restless sleep.

**A/N: ****Okay I forgot to mention that I'm not actually British, Sadly I live in the wonderful country of America. I wish I was British though! So this wasn't as good as I had hoped. It was mostly done in classes, when ever I got bored I took out my paper and wrote. So this is longer. Most likely not as long as you probably hoped, but hey, it's hard to write long chapters! I'm working on when characters speak to each other. It annoys me, because I'm always say 'he said'. So tell me what you think. Thank you for all the reviews too!1 It makes me really happy! : ) **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N:** **Sorry this took so long, my life's been crazy, homework and all that stuff, so I'm hoping I took my time and thought this chapter through, because I don't like the way the other chapters have come out. The conversations were horrible so I hope this is better! Here you go!**

His nightmares were worse than normal, and when Alex thought this through he found he shouldn't have been surprised, his surroundings probably fuel the nightmares. Luckily he was the first one to wake up, so he had time to collect himself.

When the others woke up Alex was sitting up against the dirty wall, giving the door a look that could kill, even Wolf's glare was nothing compared to the kids.

"Hey, Cub do you think you could tone down the glare, I think your going to make wolf piss himself." Luckily they were in separate prison cells so Wolf couldn't kill Eagle at that moment, he did give him his, now not-so-scary, glare.

Cub was knocked out of his own little world when the door suddenly slammed open and about four guards walked in with guns, a tall man in a suit walked in behind them.

The man wasn't someone that looked like he would be doing some type of evil deed, but then Alex had seen them all. He wasn't surprised. The man had a messy, but clean, head of hair that was a blond. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, still young.

"so this is the infamous Alex Rider. You know your very famous in the criminal world, why wouldn't you be. Seeing as you brought down a whole branch of Scorpia."

"You don't belong to SCORPIA, They made a deal, I was to be left alone."

"Your very observant aren't you?" The man chuckled before continuing "Let me introduce myself, I'm Josh. I'm the leader around here, what ever any one does it's because I said so. If you behave than I might just let you off easy."

"What do you want?" Alex was bored, he was to use to this routine.

"It's not what I want, because I've already got what I want. SCORPIA paid good money to have you destroyed. They didn't care how, as long as you were gone and they weren't suspected."

"So why did you drag the other into this?" If they wanted him dead then how come K-Unit and Ben were here?

"Well the other men saw to much, and your other little pal had been sent to investigate us. We had no chance but that doesn't matter, it just means we get to have more fun." His smile after that statement would have mad anyone run and cry, but Alex had seen it so many times that it looked normal.

"Just let them go, then you can do what ever you want to me." His voice was calm but inside Alex was worried. If they stayed he had less chance of escaping, he would have to worry about four other people, this brought another question to his mind "Where's Bear?"

This caught K-Units attention, they had forgot about Bear, thinking that he had got away but know they're fears were pushed forward.

"That you will find out yourself sooner or later. Grab the Scottish one." The soldiers immediately did as they we told.

Snake pushed himself against the wall without thinking, just knowing that nothing good was going to come out of this. The men opened to door to Alex cage, two of the men went to Alex and tied him up throwing him to the ground when they were done. They weren't taking chances. They then continued to Snake's cell and threw the door open just as violently as the door into the room. After tying him up like Alex they dragged him out of the cells, leaving Alex tied on the floor without a second thought.

"Well we will be going but trust me Rider you will see us soon." Don't get yourself into trouble while we're gone." He chuckled at his one joke before leaving the room, the soldiers following behind dragging a helpless Snake. The door slammed behind them.

"What does he mean by bringing down a whole branch of SCORPIA, Cub?" Wolf growled, he hated being in the dark, especially when it came to his own team members.

"That, Wolf, is classified."

"Alex, we are trapped with no way of getting out, classified doesn't matter." that made Alex unhappy with Ben.

"Even if it wasn't classified what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Alex face was clear, no emotion showing even though memories were coming to his mind blinding him with anger towards the world.

"Come on Cub, there's nothing else to do, just tell us." Eagle had a whine to his voice, which just irritated Alex.

"Nothing else to do? Why don't you try to figure out a way out of here Eagle? No stop whining, even I don't do that." Alex gave up trying to sit up, he was in the middle of the cell with his hands and elbows tied behind his back, and his ankles, knees, and thighs tied together.

"Cub there is no way out of here, I've had training for this kind of situation and they put up every kind of precaution to keep up in here." For the first and most likely only time in his life Wolf sounded helpless.

"Be creative, I've been through worse." Ales regretted his words as soon as they left his lips because Eagle begin to question him again.

After ten minutes of Eagle babbling on Alex broke. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" he screamed his anger showing in his words, though his face showed nothing. Eagle did shut up though. If Alex hands weren't tied behind his back he would have been rubbing his temples, trying to stop the headache that was forming.

That sat in silence for a long time after that before Eagle tried again only to have Wolf and Ben both glare at him, after that Eagle went back into a dark corner of his cell to pout.

"You okay Alex?"

"Oh yes, Ben I'm wonderful, how about yourself?" Alex knew Ben was only trying to be kind but Alex was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk. Ben did say a word to him about his rudeness, but instead turned to talk to Wolf about how he and K-Unit had been.

Alex suddenly became tired, he tried his best to fight it but he found himself slowly drifting off to dream land, were dreams were non-existent but nightmare ruled.

All the people who had died were there, but only one stood out with here fiery red hair.

"Why Alex, if you had stopped I would still be alive." She had tears streaming down her face, Alex soon found himself crying as well, as he desperately pleaded for Jack's forgiveness, that she refused to give.

A sudden shifting drew Wolf, Eagle, and Ben's attention to the young boy in the middle cell. Alex had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. Only had Ben kept a eye on him, Wolf and Eagle were to busy arguing over something that Ben could have cared less about. Alex sudden movement had drawn their attention though.

They were quiet as they looked at the young boy before them, that acted nothing of his age.

"He looks kinda peaceful when he's asleep." But as soon as those words had left Eagles mouth Alex face contoured into on of fear, sadness, and pain. Soon after tears started to unconsciously stream down his face. This scared all of them, Alex never showed any emotion.

"Does he usually act like this when he's asleep?" Ben didn't bother hiding his panic.

"I don't know," wolf never pained attention to the way his unit slept. All he knew was they were all heavy sleepers, well except for Cub, he didn't know a thing about him. "He's the last one to fall asleep, always. I don't know how he sleeps all I know is he's the last one to go to sleep and the first one up."

Alex suddenly started mumbling, all they could catch was 'no' and 'Jack' "Who's Jack?" Eagle asked.

"I think it's his house keeper or something," Ben was studying Alex carefully, he wanted to wake him, but he had no way to reach him. The nightmare was getting worse, he was talking louder, and the tears were coming fast. If he wasn't tied up he would be thrashing but, being tied up as he was, all he was doing was cutting into his skin.

"What should we do?" Eagle was beginning to worry for the kid.

"I don't know, we have no way to wake him up. I guess we'll just have to hope it doesn't get any worse." And at that moment it got worse, much worse, because suddenly Alex was screaming, and from the look on his face, it was from pain.

**A/N:**** I think it came out pretty good, I highly doubt something like Alex falling asleep in front of them and having a nightmare would happen, but I'm trying to stay as original as possible. Updates are going to slow down a lot more, I have school and I'm having problems with friends and family. I will ****NOT**** abandon the story though. So let me know what you think.**


	6. Thoughts

**A/N (Please Read):**** I'm back! Okay so someone pointed out the fact that I completely went against the fact that Alex does not falling asleep in front of the unit. I'm not going to go back and rewrite they chapter just to put on sentence in. So what happened was they gave Alex some type of sleep medicine or what ever. I know stupid, but hey it's better than him randomly falling asleep. Thank you for all the reviews, it makes me really happy to see you guys enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. Well I came up with some of the characters, but you know which characters they are. **

The pain was unbearable. Alex had no clue as to were it was coming from, his whole body fell like it was on fire. Looking around him all he saw was fire and Jack. Jack was immune to it. She stood their, staring at Alex, as he cried out in pain, pleading for her to make it stop, and for her forgiveness.

"Why Alex? Why should I stop it? It is what I felt before I finally died. I think you deserve to feel the pain I felt." She grinned. A familiar grin but not one that belonged to Jack. It help many secrets and plans. It belonged more to Yassen than any one.

Suddenly Jack was gone, Yassen replacing her, the grin still plastered across his face, as Alex cried out. But his cries reached deaf ears, for Yassen did nothing but laugh.

Alex wanted out. He was in pain, both physical and emotionally. He couldn't think, let alone talk. His throat was going sore from all the screaming. Jack had showed back up and she was now laughing along side of Yassen.

Tears were streaming down his face faster and faster, he was crying. But he didn't care he hoped they might take pity on him, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly everything changed, the fire was dying along with his pain. As his pain died out so did his screaming. Yassen and Jack were gone, along with their mocking laughter. Ben now stood in their place. He looked scared as he walked towards Alex. "It's okay. Alex, It's okay." This he repeated this over and over, as tears still streamed down Alex's face.

Ben walked closer and closer, and soon he was standing above him. Kneeling down he picked up Cub and rocked him back and forth, something a father would. Ben let him cry, and Alex held on to him like a life line, the only thing to save him from leaving the real world.

Snake had come back bloody and battered. They had thrown him in with the still screaming Alex. His screams had died down a bit, considering he had been screaming for along time.

They had been 'nice' as the one man put it. And before they left they let the rest out of their cells, to try to bandage up Snake.

While Wolf and Eagle went to the unconscious Snake, Ben went to the crying Alex. He would never tell Alex this but he pitied the boy. Alex had seen more in a year then a solder had seen in his life time. Alex had been through horrible thing, Ben didn't know what those things were but he was sure it would make even Blunt cry for his mom.

Ban kneeled down next to Alex, and easily took him into his arms. He was lighter than he should be, not by much, but it still worried Ben. Alex screams died down until he was only crying and whimpering.

"Hey Eagle. Can you untie Alex for me?"

"Yeah." Eagle looked at Wolf before getting up and swiftly walking over to Ben and Alex. He was out of it. He was scared. Ben didn't blame him, after hearing a child of fourteen screaming because of some nightmare, then having a team member brought back unconscious and bleeding, most people would be scared.

Eagle quickly untied Alex then headed back to Wolf to help with Snake. As soon as his arms were free, he quickly grasped onto Ben shirt, clinging to it like a life line. Ben did the only thing he could think doing. He rocked Alex back and forth while rubbing his back. It was something his mother use to do to him when he had woken in the middle of the night because of a bad dream.

Slowly Alex calmed down, silent tears still streaming down his face, still hanging onto Ben. Looking down at the young boy, Ben realized this was the youngest he would ever look. Even if he smiled or laughed, it wouldn't reach his eyes, he would always have that haunted look in his eyes.

After Wolf and Eagle had done all they could for Snake, they sat against the wall. Wolf had his eyes closed leaning his head against the stone wall. Eagle wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head on top of them. Snake was still as he laid on the stone floor. Ben and Alex were in the middle of the cell, Ben unconsciously still rocking and rubbing Alex's back. All was quiet as two of the five people in the room slept and the other three drifted through their minds.

After a while Snake woke up. Everyone was the way they were before. Looking down at himself he took in his injures and sighed. He had a major headache to add to all the cuts and bruises. He massages his temples and he tried to think back to what had happened.

The men had taken him away and tortured him, for what they had not said. The man who had tortured him had been similar. Snake gasped as he remembered something.

"Guys, Bear is on their side, he works for them. He's the one who tortured me. That's why he wasn't in the van with us. He works for them!" He repeated himself to get his point across. It scared him to think that a team member had never actually been a team member but had been a trader all along. "It make sense as to why he was always being so cold and closed off."

"Wait, Snake are you say the guy that replaced me is a trader? What does the SAS no do background checks anymore?" Ben was mad, if they were in a cartoon he would have had steam coming out of his ears. He couldn't believe that the SAS had been that reckless.

Wolf was also mad, "What the bloody…" he stopped mid sentence, his team mates had all sent him glares, before looking back at Cub, who was finally sleeping peacefully. Snake was the only one who did not sent Wolf a glare seeing as he wasn't there when Alex had been screaming his lungs out.

Eagle decided to fill him in as Wolf sat back down clenching and unclenching his fists. Trying to vent his anger without make to much noise. "Cub was screaming bloody murder in his sleep. He was crying!"

"I want to know what the hell happened to him that made him have a nightmare that bad." Wolf had calmed down enough to spit the sentence out between clenched teeth.

"Don't we all Wolf, don't we all." Eagle replied looking over at the kid.

Ben looked down at the kid again, he still hadn't let go of Ben's shirt but he didn't care. Alex and him had grown a bond when they had worked together. Ben knew he knew more about Alex than any other person in the room at that moment. He felt privileged, and he wasn't going to lose Alex's trust by telling his team mates about Alex.

They all went back to the way they had been before, only this time Snake sat against the wall as well. Again they all drifted off to their own thoughts, mostly about Cub.

**A/N:**** I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm having a bit of writers block. My next chapter will be longer I promise. So I'll try weekly updates, but I'm not sure how well that's will work seeing as I have another story to update as well. Check that story out to and let me know what you think. I also have a idea for a song/fic or what ever there called, so yeah, will see how things work out. Tell me what you think! Review it makes me a happy writer! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alex Rider except for random characters that you don't know about.**

**A/N:**** Okay I'm having a serious writers block for both of my stories. So I don't know when the next updates going to be. This one took longer than I had liked to put up, but I had to find out what I was going to do. I'm still not sure if I like what I did, but hey it's up, so yeah R&R.**

After half a hour of quiet, the door slammed open again. They marched in startling all the men out of their thoughts.

"I see that shot I gave Alex is working nicely. Put them back in their cells but bring Rider." The guards quickly complied with what he said. They wrestled Wolf, Eagle, and Snake into their cells before ripping Alex away from Ben and putting Ben back in his cell while they dragged Alex away. "Don't worry, he will be back. I won't promise that he'll be in good shape though." The door then shut as his laughter rang in their ears.

Wolf broke the silence with a whispered "Shit," he then got up from the floor and began to pace his cell. "The kids dead." Eagle whispered.

"Have some faith in the kid guys, he's been through a lot. I think he'll make it through this. He'll be scared that's for sure and in more ways then one but he'll make." Ben didn't know everything about the kid but from the haunted look in his eyes and the mask he kept in place most of the time he could tell that he had been through a lot. His nightmare and the way he was able to easily bandage his foot and get back up on it in less than a minute told him he had been injured more than a kid his age should have been, and on purpose.

Snake finally lost his patients with Wolfs pacing and quickly told him to stop before he found a way to reach through the cells and kick his arse. Wolf compiled and quickly fell to the floor, losing himself in his thoughts again. He quickly came out of those thoughts though when a question came to mind. "Hey, guys why was Cub tortured? He's fourteen! What could he have done that someone would torture him to the point of vivid nightmares?"

"Once again Wolf, I wish I knew. Sadly Cub doesn't trust us enough to tell us anything about himself." Snake shook his head. He believe that if you talked about something it would make you feel better, but obviously Cub didn't.

"Can you really blame him? We treated him like crap the first time we meet him. When he came back we completely ignored him. We didn't do anything that would gain his trust, I mean if I was him I hate us." Eagle always tried to put himself in other peoples shoes. That's what made him a good solider. He could try and think of what the enemy might do.

"We'll guys it's time to just sit and wait. Hopefully they will go easy on him." And even though some of them might not have believed in any type of god. They all prayed that Alex would be okay when he was brought back to them.

**A/N:** **I know its short, and I am truly sorry. I'm having a really bad writers block but hopefully going back to school will bring back my inspiration. It will probably help that I'm going to be single again and don't have to worry about any of the couple stuff. So yes I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm thinking about my other story right now so I can get that going. So leave me reviews and I will try my best to get past this writers block, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Happy Holidays! Okay so I had hoped to have this up earlier but my computer has been giving me problems. My internet hasn't been working! So I'm sorry for the wait. Also I have a beta! I want everyone to thank MistyToryRabiyah for fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! She is also fixing any of the American-ness that I have in the story! How great it that! So here if the next chapter of Changes! hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider but I guess that's a good thing, I would have never had the great mind to create this!**

When Alex woke up he was confused. For one he was tied to an chair in a empty room. Testing the strength of his bonds he found they had taken a great precaution and used handcuffs and plastic ties. Laying his head back Alex closed his eyes trying to think of a way out. He came to a blank, there was no way.

His thoughts went back to K-Unit and Ben. What were they thinking about? Was Wolf even worried? He doubted it. The only one he believe even cared for him was Ben. He felt bad though. It was his fault that they were even in this mess. He should have just gone with them when they had first attacked, that way K-Unit wouldn't have tried to help him.

He was pushed from his thoughts by a door loudly slamming against the wall.

"Do you always have to slam open the door? It's a bit over dramatic don't you think?"

Josh's lip twitched at the comment and Alex noticed, a smirk spreading across his face. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Behind Josh stepped in a larger man. He had bulging muscles that looked as if they could rip off his shirt. "Who's this your bodyguard? Afraid of me even though I'm tied up?"

"Oh Alex. This is the man who will cause you great pain and me, great joy, within the next hour. Now I'm going to start out with simple questions. You will answer, if not my little friend here will give you a little pain. Okay? So lets start, who do you work for?"

"Please tell me you're not really that stupid? Everyone in the criminal world knows who I work for!"

"Oh Alex. Max!"

The man named Max suddenly appeared in front of Alex with a knife in hand. With a sudden swipe upward Alex's shirt was torn in two. Alex hadn't even blinked. But then, with another swipe Alex felt a stinging sensation on his stomach. Looking down he saw blood flowing out of a ruler straight line across his stomach.

A smile spread across Josh's face. "No Alex I'm not that stupid, I told you I was going to be asking simple questions. This is just so you know what we do here. Don't worry you won't get use to it. I think it's time for another question. How many missions have you been on?"

Alex laughed, "Even if these are simple questions, guess what? Classified." Alex smirked, he knew how this would end, it wouldn't be good for him, but at least he got to have some fun before he was most likely dragged back to the cell unconscious and bloody.

Josh didn't have to say anything before Max left another, scar to be, on his chest. This one was deeper, drawing more blood. It did hurt but there was no way Alex would show that to Josh unless it was unbearable and more than likely it would end up that way.

"Where have these missions been?"

Silence. Another slash, again just a bit deeper.

"You worked for SCORPIA correct?"

Silence, a cold glare directed toward Josh and another line was added.

"Fine, Max." Alex didn't even turn his head-he could have cared less what Max was getting but he was able to guess that it would bring more pain. And he was right. A sudden searing pain erupted across his back, right after he heard something whistling through the air.

From the line of blood he guessed a whip. Max was very strong or else he wouldn't have been able to draw blood that easily. Alex twitched whilst trying his hardest not to scream at the surprise of pain, all that left his lips was a gasp.

Josh asked more and more questions but Alex kept his lips sealed. He knew that he would sooner or later succumb to the pain and give something away to be free of it, but for now he kept his lips shut.

After what felt like days to Alex, but was actually only a couple of hours, Josh stopped his questioning. Alex had his head leaning forward, his chin on his chest. His hair hid the pain that flooded his eyes. Alex didn't even know he had this much will-power.

"Well Alex I have some other business to attend to right now. You will be put back in your cell and your team mates will be allowed to attend to you, for half an hour. After that half a hour you will all be put back in your cells and will be left alone for the night. Do not try anything through the night Alex, we will know and you will be severely punished. So until next time," and with that Josh left while two guards came in and untied Alex before dragging him off.

It was silent through out the holding cell area. They all listened for some type of clue to that Alex was being brought back to them. Sadly they heard nothing.

Sometime later the door opened and in walked two guards with a stumbling Alex, who was arguing with the guards, that he could 'walk just fine'. The bigger looking of the two opened the main door before going around and opening everyone else's. He walked out backwards keeping his eyes on all of them. Before they left they threw Alex inside the cell, and locked the main door.

After the guards had left for good, K-Unit took a good look at Alex. He had no shirt which had most likely been ripped off, lying on the floor of some torture chamber some where in the facility.

Alex quickly got up and stumbled over to a corner. He slid down the wall and covered himself as much as possible. He wrapped his arms around his knees and tucked his head down, once again leaning his chin on his chest. Yet it did nothing to stop the chill that was slowly seeping into his bones, quickly making him shiver.

Ben walked over to his cell where he kept anything that he had found useful. His coat from before he was dragged off here. Walking back over he draped the coat over Alex shoulders, getting a quick glimpse of his bloody back. "It's not much but it's better than nothing." Alex remained quiet. Not moving, the only indication of life was the rise and fall of his shoulders.

Ben sighed and headed back to his cell looking at Alex with the concern of a family member.

"Cub, do you think I could give you a quick check over? I just want to make sure nothing is too bad." Snake spoke up. Alex remained quiet so Snake took this as a yes. He made his way over to Alex before uncertainty rose in his chest. Maybe silence meant no for Cub.

He put a hand on Alex shoulder. The voice he spoke with was one of coldness, "Don't touch me. I'm fine." Snake slowly backed off. He as too went back to his cell. Alex didn't show it but he was in pain, a lot of pain. When they all went to sleep he would attend to himself, but for now he sat, letting the cold numb him, ebbing away some of the pain.

Just like Josh promised, in half an hours time the guards came back. They pushed K-Unit back into their cells, where, once locked in, they sat and watched Alex. Hoping to see him get up and do something. But he just sat there, only the slow rise and fall of his shoulders told them he was alive.

After a little while they started talking, planning, hoping they could find a way out. Another couple of hours and they had finally fallen asleep. He got up and walked over to Ben's cell, silently he took the pile of ripped up stripes of cloth and wrapped what need to be wrapped up and wiped away any stray blood left on his chest and stomach. He threw the bloody pieces of cloth in a corner and zipped up the coat Ben had given him. He leaned back against the wall, and with nothing else to do closed his eyes, letting memories flood his mind.

Soon he fell into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in a long time. There were no dreams of Jack coming to tell him that he had failed to protect her, and that he didn't really care for her and that was why she had died. He dreamed of nothing. Just endless blackness.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it! Also I'm rereading all the Alex Rider books so… yeah! Hope you like it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** So here is the next chapter, it would have been up earlier but I wasn't home this weekend, but it's up now so here you go!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Alex Rider. Short, Sweet and to the point! **

Sadly the blissful darkness could not last forever. Sooner or later he had to wake up to the nightmare that was his life. He woke just before everyone else, Ben waking almost at the same time as him, followed by Wolf, then Snake, and last was Eagle.

They sat in silence, everyone staring at Alex, worried expressions painted across their faces, even Wolfs. Being a spy, this irritated Alex. He hated being put in the spotlight and soon he snapped, "Would you please stop staring at me?" Everyone but Ben quickly turned away, not wanting to irritate the young spy.

Alex still felt the eyes and turned to see Ben studying him. "What?" Alex stared right back at him.

"Don't push us away Alex. We want to help." Ben's eyes softened.

"Yeah well you didn't seem to care before, sorry but you're not learning anything about me." Alex turned away and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin in-between his knees and closing his eyes.

Ben still looked at Alex, he knew he had feelings for Alex, but whether it was a brother or a father feeling he didn't know. What he did know was that Alex had been through a lot and he needed help. He also knew that Alex didn't trust anyone, not that Ben blamed him. Spies just didn't trust people, it was one of the traits that made them good at their job.

When Ben had met Alex during their mission he could tell he had been put through a lot. His eyes had become more serious than when they had first met at Brecon Beacons, he could see the few scars that weren't hidden by his shirt. Ben had wondered but he knew better than to ask.

They sat in silence. Nothing made any noise. It wasn't like the movies where water would drip from somewhere up above, or mice would skitter across something. No it was nothing like the movies.

Sooner or later Eagle got up and started pacing the cell. It had a rhythm and Alex could help but slowly start falling asleep. Luckily he caught himself before his body was able to slip off into nightmare. "Eagle quit pacing." It wasn't a request but an order, which Eagle quickly and wisely responded to.

The quiet didn't last long after that. Eagle began talking to Snake about how bored he was, Snake quietly agreeing. Soon they were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. They added other things, like types of guns and bombs. They were soldiers, they had to include some violence.

An hour later and almost everyone was doing something. Wolf was being Wolf. Sitting in his cell mumbling about 'childish soldiers'. Fox was laughing as Snake kept winning, Eagle pouting. Alex was in the same position as an hour ago. The only difference was that he had let himself go back in time, a time when Ian was alive, and Jack was always smiling. A time when Alex acted his age, when he had many friends, when he was passing his classes, and a when there where no rumours of him being in a gang or being a drug addict.

Everyone was at least semi-happy. Until the door once again opened, with the usual dramatic bang. Like every other time. The guards entered quickly followed by Josh. All the happiness quickly drained from the room.

"So, how is everyone?"

Silence.

" Okay then, grab that one." He pointed to Eagle who was no longer smiling.

The guards did as ordered. Alex was tied up so that he couldn't try anything while they got Eagle out of the cells. Once he was out one of the guards shut the doors, leaving Alex tied up on the floor once again. Without another word they walked out with a loud slamming of the door.

Snake broke the silence. "Eagle will be fine. He's strong, there's nothing to worry about." Snake was reassuring himself more than anyone else.

No one said a word. Wolf began pacing, while Snake tapped his fingers on the floor. Signs that they were worried. Ben was a spy, so he had no physical signs that he was worried, but Alex knew he was, Eagle was his friend, why wouldn't he be worried?

Alex tested the ropes and found they were tied tightly around his wrists and legs. _I could probably bend back and untie my legs. At least I would be able to walk around._ Alex then bent back as far as he could, his fingertips just reaching the rope. Alex pulled on the end and it loosened. Soon, after a lot of painful stretching and reaching, Alex's legs were free. He was able to stand and started walking to stretching his legs.

After his legs felt better he sat up against the wall, and began thinking about ways out of this. Ben soon interrupted his thoughts.

"Come over here and I can undo the rope around your hands Alex."

With his circulation getting cut off he decided to go over without arguing. Ben undid the rope and Alex mumbled a quiet 'thank you' as he rubbed his sore wrists. As he started to walk away though Ben asked him a quick question.

"How did you end up coming in with K-Unit?"

Alex answered, it's not like he was asking about all his personal details. " I was at Brecon Beacons."

"But why? You weren't getting trained for another mission where you?"

"No Ben, I was not being trained for another mission." Alex sat back down and closed his eyes, soon he evened out his breath, and pretended to sleep.

Ben turned his attention to Wolf. "Any idea on why he was there?"

There was a moment of silence in which Wolf had shook his head. "No idea, sorry Ben. All I know was that he was there for an undisclosed amount of time. He wouldn't talk to us the whole time."

Snake interrupted, mumbling "Well we weren't the nicest people."

Wolf growled "Well I'm sorry if I don't like the fact that his rich dad paid for his way into camp."

"Wolf! We have been through this, I don't think his 'daddy' paid his way into camp. He keeps up to good to just be a boy with a rich father. You don't know a thing about the kid so just stop." Alex noticed that Snake's Scottish accent was a lot more noticeable when he was mad.

"Obviously you have talked about this before. Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble Wolf, but Snakes right. The kid doesn't have a rich dad, in fact he doesn't even have a dad. Both his parents are dead."

"How do you know this?"

"I got to know him during a mission, MI6 gave me a bit of clearance. I don't know much more, but that he's got a lot of talents."

"Want to let us in?" asked Wolf, annoyance in his voice, he hated being in the dark about anyone.

Ben shook his head "Sorry but, I'm not destroying the small amount of trust he's given me. He wouldn't be happy with me right know, I've already said too much for his likings."

"Gee, Ben he's just a kid and besides he's asleep. We can keep secrets." Snake voice held a lot of interest.

"Snake, he's more than just a kid, he's been through a lot. And I don't think he's asleep. He's a very convincing actor." Ben sighed.

It was quiet and soon Eagle was brought back. He wasn't badly hurt, a lot of cuts and bruises but he could walk. All he needed was a good nights rest and some food and water and he'd be better in no time. He also needed to clean the cuts so they didn't get infected.

No one said a word and all was quiet. Soon K-Unit fell asleep. Only Ben and Alex were awake.

"Alex, you know I'm here if you want to talk right?"

A mumbled yes was the only answer Ben got, Alex was off in his plan of escape. The only problem was he could find one that would work.

"Okay, so if you ever feel the need…"

Alex cut Ben off "I appreciate the offer Ben but I don't need to talk about anything."

Ben sighed and turned toward his makeshift bed he had made over the couple of weeks he had been here. " Okay but in case you change your mind, I'll be here for you whenever you need help." With that Ben lay down and fell into a light sleep.

Alex just sat there, like a statue. Thinking, planning, and daydreaming. Many plans came to him, but none would work, the only way he had a chance of saving anyone was, by begging there captures to let everyone else go, and keep him as a prisoner.

**A/N:**** Sorry, it's so boring, I don't really know where I'm going with it. I kinda just make it up as a go along, but something should come to me. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N;**** Her it is! The moment you've all been waiting for, the next chapter of Changes!**

**Disclaimer:**** No I do not own Alex Rider. Think about it, this is on **_**Fan**_**fiction! But still enjoy!**

Sooner or later the men came back, and the normal routine followed. Alex was tied up and then left with someone, that some one being Wolf.

Of course he fought but of course they some how ended up over powering him and he ended up being dragged out of the room. Once again Ben helped Alex get the rope off, then Alex went back to his corner, silently watching K-unit worry about Wolf.

Alex knew he would be okay. Wolf was a strong man, he wouldn't snap under this torture. Deep down Alex knew he was only saying this to keep himself from worrying. Deep down he was unsure of how Wolf would take the torture.

After an unusually short wait, the door opened. K-unit jumped up, expecting Wolf, only to watch as on two guards walked in. One dragged a small form behind him by one of its small arms, the other followed behind to make sure that Alex, and K-unit didn't cause any trouble.

The guard dragging the small form came up to Alex cell, opening the door a small crack, he threw the small body, in like a bag of potatoes. He closed the door, locking it up once more before walking out of the room, the guard with the gun following behind.

Alex didn't watch them leave, instead he fell to his knees next to the small body that had been thrown in with Alex. The body was a boy who looked to be about five or six. He had brown hair the hung in his face. He was dirty but he looked mostly healthy, the only injury that Alex could find was a small bump forming on the back of his head. Alex guessed he would wake up at least in the next ten minutes and at most within the next half hour.

For now Alex took the SAS jacket that he had thrown into a corner and covered the small child with it, then he put the kids head in his lap, the floor was covered in dirt, blood, and who knows what else, that and the floor was cold and uncomfortable.

The kid woke up in another fifteen minutes. The whole time everyone was silent as they watched the child rest. Alex was still the whole time, when the child started to stir he did not look down at him. Alex hated waking up to a face right into his face.

When the child finally sat up he looked at Alex, with a small voice he asked the question that they all waned to know the answer to. "Where am I?"

"I'm not sure, but your going to be okay. What is your name?" Alex asked the kid with soft eyes and a kind voice.

"I'm…I'm… I'm not suppose to tell strangers my name." He stuttered a couple times before answering, even though it wasn't the way Alex would have liked.

"It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you. I'm going to help you, if I tell you my name will you tell me yours?"

The kid looked up at Alex, there was terror in his eyes this only made Alex mad at the organization that was keeping them captive. Alex would get his revenge that was for sure, and anyone that was in this building would not live to tell the tale. He didn't know how but he would get revenge.

"I'm not sure… My mummy always told me not to talk to stranger and especially not to tell them my name." the child's voice was small the terror that was in his eyes was also in his voice.

"Well I'll tell you my name any ways. Is that okay?" Alex smiled at the kid, hoping it would encourage him.

"But didn't your mummy tell you to not talk to strangers?" The kids face became a thoughtful one as he tried to believe that a mother would not caution their child to the dangers of the world.

Alex chuckled before answering, " My mummy told me that it was okay as long as I was locked up with them and felt that I could trust them." Of course that was untrue, considering the fact that Alex's mother was dead.

"My mommy told me that no matter what I'm not suppose to tell them my name."

"Okay, well I'm going to tell you my name any ways." After a small nod of the kids head he told him his name "I'm Alex." he said with a smile.

"I'm Jonathan, but my mummy calls me John." He said quickly, then his eyes widened into saucers realizing what he had just said,

Alex chuckled, "That a nice name, want to know something?" Alex leaned in closer to John, "My daddy's name is John. He was really brave and smart, I think all John's are smart."

John smiled puffing out his chest trying to prove to Alex that he was just as brave. "I'm brave. I kept my mummy from stepping on a plate, and I kept my kitty from scratching her!" He smiled and stood up putting his hand on his hips making himself look like a superhero.

Alex laughed "Wow you are brave. I have another question John, I want you to tell me the truth no matter what, okay?"

John nodded then he held out his pinky finger while saying "I pinky promise." He smiled brightly.

Alex smiled back before latching his pinky finger around Johns. "Here's my question John. Are you okay? Do you have any scratches, does anything hurt? Let me know so I can make them better okay?" Alex looked into John vibrant blue eyes.

John looked back at Alex and nodded before actually answering, " I got a cut on my leg when the people where taking me away from mummy and daddy, and my head really hurts."

"Do you know how your leg got cut?" Alex asked as he lifted up the pant leg to look at the cut.

"There was a piece of metal sticking off the van and my leg hit it." The cut on his leg wasn't to deep but Alex still took one of the pieces of cloth and wrapped it around the cut. "What about my head?" He asked as Alex got up off the floor.

"Turn around and I'll take a look at it." John obeyed Alex and turned around. Alex put a small amount of pressure on the bump on the back of his head. John yelped, Alex apologized. "It's just bruised, it'll be okay, I promise."

"You make a lot of promises." John observed.

"When I make a promise it means that it will come true. I promise." Alex smiled and John giggled.

Alex hated it when kids got involved in things. It was bad enough that he was only fourteen and he had become one of MI6's best spies. No kid deserved this, no matter what they did, they did not deserve to be in a situation that would leave them mental, emotionally and physical scared for the rest of their life. It was cruel and wrong.

"Alex?" John called tugging on his shirt. Alex looked down at him with a small smile telling John that he had his attention. "I'm tired, Alex. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course. Hey Snake do you still have your jacket?" Alex was answered a moment later when a jacket was thrown his way. Alex took the jacket and rolled it up into a makeshift pillow. " Where do you want to sleep?"

John looked down, become shy. "Can I sleep by you?" John wasn't sure why but he felt he could trust Alex, and that his mummy would not be mad if he broke some of her rules for him.

Alex smiled and patted the area by him "Of course."

John smiled and sat down by Alex, leaning on Alex's shoulder, another ten minutes later and John had slipped down so that his head was on Alex's leg. Alex didn't mind though, He felt like he had some type of connection with John, more then that he had his dads name as a nickname.

"Wow cub, never seen you act so nice." Eagle commented ruining the peaceful silence that had come over the group.

"Well, Eagle why would I be nice to a group of people that completely ignore me." Alex voice was ice and he had his unemotional mask back on.

"Jeez, don't be suck a stick in the mud." Eagle smiled while Alex just glared at him.*

That glare made Eagle back off while Snake shook he head at Eagle's childish acts.

"I never knew that you had such a liking to children Alex." Ben said.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Ben." Alex whispered as he looked down at the child that was peacefully asleep in his lap, his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His face had a small smile that lead Alex to believe he was dreaming of his parents.

All conversation ended there. For the next hour no one talked. They brought Wolf back and let everyone out just like last time, Alex stayed in the corner as John slept through all the commotion, he had had a long day. Anyone would have slept the way he was right now.

Snake fixed Wolf up as best he could. Wolf had come back with a black eye, cut and bruises littering his body. His shirt had been cut off, showing off his well toned body that was also covered in cuts, his back had whip marks. His shoulder had been dislocated because Snake had to pop it back in while Wolf bit down on multiple strips of cloth that he had placed in his mouth to keep from screaming. Even if he was in a great deal of pain Wolf didn't want to wake up the mystery kid that had showed up while he was gone.

Alex didn't move from his spot, he just sat and stared off into space as he brushed his fingers through Johns hair, something his uncle had done many times when he had come back from a mission and Alex had woken up from nightmares.

_Flashback_

_Alex woke with tears streaming down his face. He was terrified of that dream._

_He crawled out of bed and walked out of the door of his room, just one door to the left of his door was his destination. His uncle had gone to bed as soon as he had walked through the door and given Alex his hug. That had been around six 'o clock, it was almost one in the morning._

_Ian had come back with only a few scratches and bruises this time, but he was so tired. He was lucky he had made it all the way to his bed before finally collapsing and falling asleep._

_Ian woke up to the sound of small feet walking down hallway, a few seconds later and his door opened. A small head of blond hair peered through the crack "Ian?" the voice was young and sound terrified. Ian had already knew it was Alex though. This always happened when he came back from missions._

"_Come on in Al. Was it another nightmare?" Ian sighed as the small head nodded. "The usual one?" He asked as he lifted the five year old onto his bed. Once again Alex nodded his head before baring his face into Ian's side. The small tears slowly created a wet spot on Ian shirt. _

_Ian pulled Alex of his side and looked into his eyes, with all seriousness he said "I will not leave you Al, I promise, I will always be here for. You believe me right?" _

_Alex smiled and nodded once again before laying his head on his uncle side. "I love you Ian." _

"_And I love you Alex, now get some sleep." With those words Alex leaned against his uncle and closed his eyes. Ian hummed a tune, that Helen had always sung when she was off in her own little world, as he brushed his fingers through Alex's hair. One a minute later Alex was asleep, a content smile on his face._

Ian had lied about always being there for Alex, but Alex had forgiven him. You can't exactly plan your death. Alex was still working on forgiving him for training him, but he knew that some day he would finally forgive him. Today was not that day though. The rest of the 'day went by quietly. K-unit and Ben sat and talked, while Alex just sat in his corner remembering the days when Ian was alive and Alex had been clueless to his uncles job.

**A/N:**** This is longer than normal. I've really been into the stories of Alex saving a little kid.**

**If you are also reading Sold, I think I might be putting it on hold for a while. I've been having some serious writers block. I'm still going to be writing it, but the updates will be longer. **

*** My wonderful beta told me she didn't understand this, so if you don't understand, it's just saying that Alex is being a kill-joy, or he's it's being any fun. Sorry if you didn't understand.**

**So please review and let me know what you think of my wonderful little Jonathan! Is he cute or are you against my cute (in my opinion) little creation! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Happy Valentines Day. I Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** I'm sooo sorry this is late. It's not very long either so I'm sorry about that too. But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything Alex Rider, but I do in my dreams!**

Alex woke before everyone else as usual. He had a feeling something was going to happen today, but what it was that was going to happen, he didn't know.

Alex tried not to move to much. He didn't want to wake John. John had had a long day yesterday and was probably tired. John's face was calm and relaxed and Alex couldn't help but watch him sleep.

Around Alex and John, K-Unit and Ben slowly woke up. Wolf was the last one to wake up, not that anyone blamed him. He had also had a long day yesterday. After being tortured you would want to sleep in. Wolf didn't stretch as much as he usual did when he woke up, so that he didn't re open any of the cuts.

About a hour after everyone was awake John woke up. It has hard to stay asleep when Eagle was complaining about being hungry.

Alex was running his fingers through his hair again as John woke up. John slowly woke up and pulled the jacket closer to himself while curling closer to Alex for his body heat. Alex kept running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm Hungry! Are they going to bring us food?" Eagle suddenly yelled.

"Eagle, shut up. Your gonna scare him awake if you keep yelling." Snake said turning to him, "I don't know if we're going to get food, but yelling at nothing i not going to get you what you want. Now shut up." Eagle did as told, not wanting to get on the medics bad side.

John slowly opened his eyes, and had to think for a minute before he remembered what happened yesterday. Then he curled up against Alex and cried.

Alex let him. He rubbed his back trying to comfort him to his best abilities. He was only using techniques that Ian and Jack had used when he was little and upset. K-Unit just watched. They had no idea what to do, not that they could do much of anything. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Johns muffled cries.

Slowly the subsided into small hiccups, but John still clung to Alex. John didn't know what it was but he liked Alex. Maybe it was because Alex looked like his daddy, or maybe it was just because Alex was the only one John could reach to curl up to and cry.

They finally brought food which made Eagle shut up. Alex gave John his food though, not wanting him to be hungry later. Snake looked on with a disapproving look, but wisely didn't say anything.

Eagle finished his food first and went back to whining. Wolf sat on his bed rubbing his temples and trying to block out Eagle. Finally Snake snapped and yelled at Eagle along with a lucky hit upside the head. Eagle was quiet for the rest of the day, well until Josh came back.

Alex pushed John behind him and stood up. K-Unit and Ben all walked over to there cage doors to watch and see what was going to happen.

"Hello, Alex. How are you this fine day?" He asked casually.

"So it is day time. I couldn't tell considering that were locked away in a windowless dungeon. What do you want?" Alex was in no mood for fun and games, now that a kid was involved Alex was all business.

"I see, you want to get right to the point today, correct?" He laughed before pointing to Eagles cage, "I'm just here to pick up Mr. Eagle for our little session. Now if you'll just be a good little boy Alex and let my men tie you up, then we'll be on our way."

"And if I don't want to?" Alex asked.

The two of the five men entered the cage, one of the other outside shut the door.

"If you behave yourself we wont have to tie you up. Grab Eagle then let the other out, we wont have him for to long." The men did as ordered staying as far from Alex as possible. One of them had to let Ben out though, when they did the accidentally pushed John, who had moved back against the bars of Bens cage while Alex had been talking to Josh. John fell and cried as his head hit the ground. Luckily Ben had grabbed his hand through the bars and had slowed him down so he didn't hit as hard as he could have.

Alex whirled around at the cry and found the stunned guard. He hadn't seen the kid and when he had cried it had surprised him. When Alex had turned to him he had froze in fear. There was fury in the kids eyes that he had only seen once in his bosses eyes. Someone had ended up dead because he was that mad.

Alex lashed out and hit the guard in the temple knocking him out. The other guards rushed in leaving the door open.

Josh rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew his was a bad idea and yet he still went and let it happen. One of the worst mistakes he could have made was bringing that idiot guard along. He reached into his pocket and brought out his cell phone and pressed 3 twice. This alerted any guards on break and told them to come here.

When Josh was doing that Alex was fighting guard after guard. He didn't know what it was but when ever a kid got hurt it brought out the worst in him. The guard that had hit John had unlocked Bens cage, so Ben had rushed out and grabbed the crying John and brought him into his cage. It was safer then where Alex was out fight the guard.

Snake skirted around the fight and into Bens cage. He quickly checked John over and only found another bruise forming on the back of his head.

Ben gave the crying John to Snake, who tried to comfort him, but was failing. Ben ran over to the bars of his cage and shouted out at Alex. "Alex, it's okay. The kids okay. He's just got a bruise. Nothing to worry about. He's okay Alex!"

It took Alex a moment to process this information, before it finally sunk in. _Johns okay. The guard didn't really hurt him._ He relaxed only to find that was a bad idea, when a guard struck a hard blow in his stomach. That's when the extra guards finally showed up. They quickly over powered Alex. He was tied up and thrown in front of Josh.

He was still rubbing his nose. I tried to give you a chance so that you didn't have to go through the painful process of getting tied up every time I came down here, but you went and ruined it. Now everyone will have to pay for your mistake. You will get no food for four day, only water. I will punish you by yourself later for now I have to take care of that Eagle fellow." When he looked around to find Eagle all he found was a empty cage. "You idiots you didn't tie him up did you?" the guards quickly shook there head, which only made Josh madder. "Look what you've done! You didn't tie him up and know he's escaped! Go find him, have every guard on alert! Go before he finds his way out of the building!" The guards quickly ran from the room, a alarm sounding on seconds later.

"And you!" He stood over Alex "It also your fault! You distracted my guards! You had to start a fight! Everything is your fault!" In between each sentence Alex was kicked. He was kicked every where as Josh ranted about how everything was Alex fault.

Finally after what felt like hours to Alex but was probably only a couple minutes he finished. He spit on Alex before yelling at the guards to put him back in the cage and make sure the knots were tight. Alex was thrown in and the cage was locked.

After Josh and his guards finally left, it was silent all except for Johns cries and Snakes tries at comforting the poor boy. Alex didn't move, he was in to much pain. Wolf was stunned that the boy could fight like that.

Ben got up to untie Alex. He knelt down next to the still boy, "Don't." Was Alex said, yet Ben knew what he meant. He slowly walked back to his bed and took John from Snake.

"Well at least Eagle escaped. We still have some hope." Snake tried to lighten the mood, but no body felt that this would make things better.

Slowly John went to sleep, that's when Alex piped in "Eagle will either end up dead or no one will listen to him."

"Don't think like that Alex." Ben scolded " MI6 will, there probably out looking for us right now." Ben tried.

Alex only laughed but it held no humor. Everyone gave up on lightening the mood and slowly fell asleep, Alex closely following.

**A/N;**** So how was it? I just couldn't bring back someone from the dead, it just didn't feel right, so sorry to all those that wanted someone back from the dead. Another thing that I wanted to tell you is that I'm working on two Alex Rider crossovers. One with White Collar (My favorite T.V. show!) and one with House! They are no where near getting put up here though, but they should be coming soon. Let me know what you think of this chapter and about me doing the crossovers (good or bad idea?) Thanks for reading and thank you for all the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclamier:**** I have never owned Alex Rider, and I'm pretty sure that I will never own Alex Rider.**

Eagle had seen his chance when more guards had poured in through the door to try and subdue Cub. Josh was pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. Irritation radiated from him, the fact that his guards couldn't take down a fourteen year old boy made his irritation grow into anger.

As more guards had come in the doors had been left open, Eagle had silently slipped out. No one had noticed, he was sure of it. Everyone was occupied with Cub who was in a fit of rage because John had gotten hurt. Snake was looking over the crying John as Ben tried to comfort him. Wolf was just looking on in surprise at how good Cub could fight. When they had found Cub fighting those people they thought he had only been fighting for a few seconds. It became clear that he had been fighting for longer than just a few seconds as he knocked another guard unconscious.

As soon as Eagle had made it out of the room he ran. He had no idea where to find a exit. He hadn't been able to follow which way they had come when they had been bough in. His foot steps sounded louder than they should have. The halls were all white. White tile, white walls, white ceilings and white doors. He had no idea if he was going in a circle or not.

Suddenly a set of stairs appeared. They hadn't gone up or down any stairs on their way in so he had to stay on this floor.

The sound of several people's footsteps made him jump. Acting quickly he ran down the stairs hoping that this wasn't the way they were headed. As he ran down the stairs an alarm went off making Eagle jump once again. Luckily the people that had been heading his way were not coming down the stairs.

He waited on the never-ending stairwell. An idea hit him as he waited for ten minutes before going back up the stairs and continuing his running. On the stairs there had been an open paint can. They had obviously been working on the place because the white hallways smelled of paint even though it was dry. Eagle had soaked his shirt in the black paint. As he ran he left little droplets right up against the wall, but not on the wall. He didn't want any guards to be able to follow him and he was hoping that they wouldn't be able to see the small drops of black paint, even though it was against all white.

After an hour of running around and looking to make sure he didn't find any of his black droplets again he finally found a way out. It was in a small receptionists area. There was a lady behind a dark wooden desk, tapping away on the keyboard. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak around her, he was covered in dirt and he still had on his clothes from Brecon Beacons. The best chance he had was to run straight through the small area and hope that they didn't have locked doors.

He hid behind the corner, taking slow deep breaths. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Finally he worked up the courage. He ran across the room, startling the receptionist, who ended up spilling papers all over the floor. Eagle hit the doors, only to find them locked. He almost started to panic before he took his foot and smashed it into the glass, only to have it bounce off and end up sprained. He looked around him to find something that might break the thick glass. Now he was actually beginning to panic, the lady behind the desk had pressed a button and Eagle could hear the pounding of feet down the hall as they came for him.

He quickly picked up one of the chairs and threw it at the glass, praying that it would break the glass. Eagle smiled as the glass shattered and he ran threw it, getting hit with pieces that hadn't hit the floor yet.

Just as he got out of the building the guards came around the corner, the quickly fired at the figure that was almost to the line of trees that would make it almost impossible for them to see him. A couple actually hit Eagle but all it did was slow him. After what felt like forever Eagle finally reached the tree line.

He didn't stop though. He kept running until he felt like he was going to collapse. He knew he was safe enough, it was starting to get dark and it would be difficult to find him the dark forest with his dark clothes on. He leaned against a tree, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his heart rate.

Now all he had to do was find a way out of the forest and get help, but he had rest or he wouldn't get far. He walked a little ways farther from the way he had come before climbing a tree and sitting on a branch. Luckily he didn't move very much when he slept so he didn't have to worry too much about falling off. He still didn't go to high up just in case he did end up slipping from the branch.

After getting as comfortable as he could Eagle closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Alex woke up he was still tied up. He was sweaty but it wasn't because he was hot. With another night came another nightmare.

Slowly Alex sat up, making sure not to move to fast. He was very sore from the brutal kicks that he had received yesterday. Today he was only going to end up worse. Josh was going to punish him and Alex knew he wasn't going to be nice about it.

Slowly everyone around Alex woke, Ben being the first and John being the last. Alex didn't say a word to anyone. He felt to guilty. He had ended up getting everyone punished all because he had acted out of anger. He should have checked to make sure John was okay before he went and started knocking people out. He just made everything worse for everyone.

That's how things always ended up. Everyone he met ended up in danger just because they knew him. It would be easier if he just died, but he couldn't do that just yet. He had to make sure everyone got out okay.

No one tried to talk to him except Ben and John. Ben was able to talk Alex into letting him take off the ropes. It took awhile because the knots were so tight but Ben was finally able to get all of the ropes off.

John did really talk to him. He could tell that Alex wasn't happy with himself, John's older brother sometimes acted this way. John would curl up with him and try comforting him.

_Flashback_

_John's older brother Kevin had finally arrived home. John ran over to him asking him how his day was and if he wanted to play with him. "Come on Kev lets play! I'll let you be the good guy this time! I promise!" _

_Kevin smiled at his brother. John had such a good heart and there was no way Kevin could ever be mad at John for long. Of course they had their fights but they usually made up by the end of the day._

"_Sorry John but I'm not in the mood today." Kevin dropped his book bag on the bottom of the stairs before going over and plopping down on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his blue eyes, that looked almost like Johns._

_Today had been such a bad day for Kevin. First he had been late for class, then during lunch he had tripped, his food had ended up all over Megan, the most popular girl in school. Before the last class of the day Kevin had gotten into a fight, which his mom would end up grounding him for. Then right before he left school his girlfriends had broken up with him. In her eyes he hadn't been a good enough boyfriend._

_Kevin suddenly felt a small amount of pressure on his chest, looking down he saw the top of John's head leaning against his chest. John looked up, blue eyes looking into blue eyes " What's the matter Kev?" He asked in the innocent voice that could get him out of all types of trouble._

_Kevin gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I just had a bad day at school is all." _

"_Is there anyway I can make you happy again?" _

_Kevin gave a small chuckle before running his hand through Johns hair which was also the same color as his. They could have been twins only the fact that Kevin was eleven years older. "How about I make some snack then we can watch some cartoons?"_

"_Can I pick the cartoon?" John asked his face lighting up with a smile. He wasn't allowed too watch to much television, his mom didn't want him become a couch potato._

"_Of course. What would you like to eat buddy?" Kevin asked as he ruffled Johns hair. _

"_I want a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich please." _

_Kevin walked into the kitchen, quickly making two sandwiches and pouring them both a glass of apple juice. He came back out to John sitting on the couch flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch. _

_Kevin put the snacks down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch next to John, who had finally picked a show, but I wasn't a cartoon. John preferred to watch real shows. Right now it was on 'How it's Made' showing how mirrors were made._

_John curled up in Kevin's side. They didn't really see much of their father, yes he was around and lived with them, but they didn't see him very often. He was always at work. Kevin was almost like a father figure for John, but they still had that brotherly bond._

_Kevin ran his hand through Johns hair, something relaxed both of them, and soon Kevin's worries were in the back of his mind. Of course he would have to deal with them later but for now he would just relax with his little brother and learn how mirrors were made._

_End Flashback_

Alex had his back against a wall, John was curled up in Alex's side just like he did with Kevin. Alex was running his hand through the child's hair, slowly putting him to sleep. He didn't know what it was but this had a calming affect on Alex, and soon his worries were pushed to the back of his mind. The child that was slowly falling asleep in his lap was amazing, Alex didn't know why he was dragged into this _'Most likely leverage against someone in his family'_ but John was doing a good job in staying calm.

K-unit sat watching the two youngest people. Alex had a wistful look on his face, small John fighting the on coming sleep. Alex was calm. His face wasn't a blank mask for the first time, instead a small smile had graced his face as he glanced down at the now asleep John on his lap. No one said anything, to afraid they would ruin the moment, instead they just watched.

For once everyone was calm, not exactly happy, but not sad, or depressed. Everyone was fine, no one was tied up or hurt (well not bleeding badly). Wolf only hoped Eagle could find help before the small amount of human in Cub that was left, could disappear.

It was obvious from Cub's blank face that he was slowly being destroyed from the inside. Wolf finally had realized that he had been helping destroy Cub. He had been rude from the start. Most would think that after Point Blanc Wolf and Cub would have gotten along, instead Wolf had treated him like crap. He hadn't given the kid a chance.

He just hoped that he would be able to help Cub. With Snake, Ben and John they should be able to help Cub at least a little before they were rescued, and when they were finally rescued they would be there to help Cub. Only if Cub would let them could they actually help him. Until then they would have to slowly gain his trust.

**A/N:**** What did you think? I hope you liked it! Leave a review and I will actually try to reply this time. Thanks for all the reviews last time I just loved them! **

**I was wondering, if you like to draw, do you think you could try and draw a scence from the story? I would love to see one (expecially with John!) If you do draw one just send me a link, and I will put that link in my profile and in the next chapter!**

**Here is another challenge! I would like to rename this story, I don't think changes really fits it. Please leave a name in a review! I would love to see some of your ideas!**

**So i really hope you enjoyed this new chapter, that came from my new laptop! My parents finally got me one, so maybe the updates will come faster!**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review to make me a happy author! Bye!**


	13. No Longer a Child

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter!**

The peacefulness inside of the cage did not last long. About a hour later Josh showed back up, five guards following behind him.

Alex picked up John and passed him over to Ben before walking to the edge of the cage. "Please just leave them out of this. Do what ever you want with me, but please leave them alone." If you listened carefully you could hear the small amount of desperation in his voice.

"Why should I? I have plan for them."

"One of us has already escaped. Why not just lessen the risk by letting them go. if you let them go, you can do what ever you want with me, or I will do what ever you want."

"Please save your breath Alex. There is nothing you can say that will make me let them go. Now just come along quietly and I might think about loosening up on your friends punishments." Josh smirked as Alex lowered his head, but did not protest as his friends were pushed back into their cages, John locked up with Ben. Alex stayed quiet as Josh's guards pulled his arms behind him with more force than necessary.

The guards stayed close as Alex was led down the long, winding, white hallways. Alex kept his head down and stayed quiet the whole trip.

Alex felt horrible for what he had done. He was hoping that Josh was telling the truth when he said that he would loosen up on the punishments.

He was thrown out of his thoughts as he was pushed into a chair and had his wrists and ankles bound by leather straps. The cut into his skin, cutting of his circulation as the guard pulled them to tight. The guard left them that way and Alex did not object. He was not going to say anything today, he was to afraid that he would say something that would make Josh mad, then there was no way that the punishment would get lessened, it would probably get worse instead.

"Now Alex, you know why I brought you here today right? I wasn't planning on bring you here for another week, but you brought this upon yourself. Orsion please come in here, it's time to teach Rider, here a lesson. "

The man that stepped into the room was the man that Alex more commonly referred to as Bear. He was big and burly. His brown hair was cut short, but was still unruly and his brown eyes showed no emotion except for excitement. Alex suddenly felt sick.

"I believe you know this man Alex. You called him Bear, correct? Well turns out he's not on your side. Orsion works for me. I asked him to go into the SAS, just for you. You should feel special. I sent one of my best people in after you."

Alex sat in silence. He kept his head down, keeping his eyes hidden. He had many sarcastic remarks for him, but he did not want to give him any reason to hurt the others.

"Going to stay silent? Fine then, Orsion, please show Alex that silence will not help him."

And so the torture started. There were whips, knifes, electric pokers, and a lot of physical contact. 

There were no questions, just a lot of pain. It was obvious this was just for revenge and not because they wanted information. They just kept going, when ever Alex was about to go into the peaceful darkness, they stopped, giving him a slap if he closed his eyes for too long. But as soon as they were sure that he wouldn't pass out they started again.

Alex felt like they would and could go on forever. By the time they finally let him pass into the blissful darkness, it felt like it had been all day.

Josh had stood in the corner, observing as Alex cried out when the pain became unbearable. They had been in the room for about two hours before he finally started to try passing out. Josh would tell Orsion to stop and whenever his eyes stayed closed longer then it took to blink, Orsion would slap him. When Alex was able to stay awake, they continued. After Alex almost passed out three times, he had lost the energy to make any noise. The only noise he were able to make was grunts, and small sobs coming from him every now and again.

When they had finally let him pass out he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He was black and blue all over. The spots not covered in bruises were bleeding.

They had been in the room for almost three hours. Even though he was unconscious, Alex was still in plenty of pain. Josh waved his hand at Orsion, telling him to release the child and take him back to the cell.

Josh left the room right behind Orsion, being careful not step in the blood left behind by the boy being dragged by one arm back to his room. He mental reminded himself to get someone to clean that up after he was done talking to the other people in the room.

They finally made it back to the room, the Alex still unconscious. He was not going to wake up anytime soon. Orsion had not been merciful.

They entered the room. Wolf had been pacing, lost in his thoughts. He stopped mid-step and looked up. Snake was huddled in a corner of his cage also lost in his own thoughts. The first thing Snake saw when the door opened was the bloody figure behind the man he thought was a team mate. Ben was the only one that had not been lost in his mind. He was listening to John talk about anything and everything. He was trying to help the youngest among them forget about where they were and how bad things really were.

Orsion walked into the cage, throwing Alex in a corner before going around and opening the rest of the cage doors to let the rest of Alex's team out. He quickly got out of the cages and locked the door before they came out of their shock.

Josh walked up to the bars, with his hands behind his back he announced " Your punishment has been lifted. Alex, here, stayed quiet. Alex on the other had still has to endure the punishment given. If I find that any of you give him any food, the punishment will be put in place once more. Your food and water will arrive shortly." And with that he left.

Before going to his office he pushed a button outside the door into Alex's room, alerting the janitor to the mess that was to be cleaned up immediately.

As soon as the door had shut with it's usual slam, Snake had jumped up and run over to Cub. His medic skills kicked in full mode. His pulse was weak and his breathing was shallow.

He was bruised everywhere and blood covered his body. There were cuts all over his body.

John had started crying as soon as he had saw Alex. A bloody boy that wasnt moving would scare anyone. Wolf walked over to help Snake with anything. Ben sat with John trying to calm the boy.

Ben felt sick. Who could do this to a child? It was sick and wrong. But it was more than these people's fault. It was MI6's too. How could they hire, no blackmail, a child? They put him in danger just because they needed information. It might have been for the good of the country but it was still wrong. The more missions Alex went on the more enemies he made. Alex was no longer a child, MI6 had taken care of that. Alex acted like an adult. When his eyes were open, you could see the haunted look, even when he was smiling. He was good at acting and lying when it was needed, but there was no faking the look in his eyes.

A little while later Snake had Alex patched up as best as he could. When Alex woke he would be in a world of pain, he had a couple of broken ribs, he was brusied every where and if he moved to much he would probably reopen the small amount of cuts that had clotted. Most of his cuts and whip marks were still bleeding, Snake had wrapped cloth around some of the larger one and was pressing on some of the other ones with Wolfs help.

It had been at least two hours since Cub had been thrown back into the cage. Snake had done the best he could, and all of cub's cuts had finally stopped bleeding. He had lost a lot of blood and when this was all over he was probably going to need more blood. For now the only think they could do is to try and protect him.

Right now they were all in Ben's cell sitting on the small bed. Cub was on Wolf's was quiet as everyone watched Cub. The only way to tell he was even alive was the small rise and fall of his chest. John had cried himself to sleep and was now clutching onto Ben's shirt, tears still silently rolling down his cheeks. Ben held onto the child, after Alex's return he was sure that they wouldn't hesitate to take John and beat him. 

Snake was closest to door ready to run to Cub as soon as he woke. After another ten minutes of quietly sitting he rose to go check on Cub, that's when he woke.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I was a little sad that I only got abour four reviews last time! It makes me a happy writer to see your reviews! **


	14. Running

**A/N:**** Finally! I am so sorry you guys! I can't believe I took this long for a lousy chapter! I would tell you I've been having internet problems again but thats only been for about three days, I've mostly been procrasinating. I am soooo sorry! But here you go, another chapter! **

**P.S. Go check out the new poll on my profile, I need a new name! **

When he woke all he knew was that his neck was killing him. Every other body part was sore, but he couldn't move his neck very far.

The sound of birds just made the ache in his head grow. When he finally sat up he almost fell over. Then he remembered, he had escaped. He'd run all night and before he collapsed he had climbed a tree to stay safe.

Now Eagle was awake. The smell of fresh air, the sound of birds, and the pain of sleeping outside reminded him of when he was a kid. He loved to go camping. He would go with his dad and with his friends.

He shook his head, bringing himself out of his memories. Now was not the time to be reminiscing. He had to find his way out of the forest and to a phone. He needed to get his friends help.

He quickly jumped down out of the tree. He forgot about his sprained ankle and his legs buckled underneath him. He waited until the pain subsided before getting up and lightly jogging away.

He didn't know where he was going but he knew better than to go back the way he came. He had to hurry though. They were all hurt, and it was probably just getting worse. Eagle picked up up his pace at that thought. The sooner he found a town, the sooner he found a phone.

Seeing a break in the trees ahead he ran even faster, sprinting toward the break in the trees.

In the forest there was no sun, except for the small, dim rays of light that found their way through the thick clumps of trees. He was blinded for a few seconds before he was able to see the large field he was in. There were more hills surrounding him, most of them covering with trees. There was a hill in front of him and to his left that had no trees.

_'Maybe if I stay out in the fields I'll be able to find a town faster.' _ It was true.

_'But if the people were still chasing him they would be able to easily spot him out in the open.'_ That would be a major setback considering that he would probably be dragged back to the dark cell.

_'Stay by the trees, any sign of trouble and he would be able to hide in the trees.'_ Eagle quickly strode over to the edge of the forest, walking behind the trees that were right on the edge of the large field.

It was only about noon and there seemed to be no sign of a town anywhere. Eagle sighed "This is going to be a long walk." And with that he began to jog. Maybe it would speed things up.

It hurt. Everything hurt. He didn't want to open his eyes, afraid of what he would see. He didn't want to go back to that cell. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself cry out. Somehow through his pain fuzzed mind he remembered John. He was probably scared out of his mind. If Alex cried out know he would probably make John scream and cry.

"Cub? Can you hear me Cub?" the voice seemed loud and made his headache grow, making Alex bite his lip even harder.

"Come on Cub. Open your eyes." The voice was gentle but it seemed so loud. Alex felt something wet trailing down his chin.

"Alex? Come on Alex, open your eyes. Please?" No matter what was going on Alex would always know Ben's voice.

Alex quickly shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. He quickly regretted it as his head started pounding.

"Please Alex. I'm right here, I promise nothing's going to happen." A finger wrapped around Alex's hand. Alex quickly grabbed the hand, squeezing, hoping that some of the pain would disappear if he squeezed hard enough.

Tears started to fall from the corner of Alex's eyes, the pain was unbearable.

"Please Alex." Ben was begging. Ben never begged,ever.

Slowly, very slowly Alex opened his eyes. Ben's face was in the way of anything else he might have been able to see. His eyes were full of concern, his body tense waiting to go after anyone that tried to touch Alex.

The poor boy had been through so much already, why was he still going through stuff like this?

"We're going to have to wake you up every two hours, just in case okay?" It pained Ben to be saying this. He probably just wanted to sleep, when Ben had first laid eyes on Alex almost a year ago he had bags under his eyes. The first thing he noticed when Alex had walked into the cell was how old his eyes looked and how dark those bags around his eyes had gotten. It looked like he never got any sleep.

Alex gave a small nod, so small that Ben almost didn't realize it was a nod, and then his eyes slid shut. He was asleep in minutes. His face still had a look of pain etched into his features, and his eyes were moving rapidly under his eyes, probably a nightmare.

Ben wanted nothing more than to rid the pain Alex was in, both emotional and physical. How was Ben going to keep Alex from MI6 though?

It was almost half an hour later when the answer came to Ben. Alex was having a nightmare and was shivering, not that anyone would notice, it was very cold in the cell, but Ben was able to tell the difference between a cold shiver and a nightmare was sitting next to Alex, running his hand through his hair. It had a comforting effect because the shivers became less and less violent. Ben felt like a father, proud for all the achievement that Alex had made, but he was very anger at the fact he was being used. That's when the idea came to him.

"Alex was living with you guys right?"

The all nodded an affirmative "He doesn't have a guardian then right?"

"All we know was that his guardian left him, and MI6 thought that he could use more training." Wolf gave him a look, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "You not think what I think your thinking are you?" He asked.

Ben nodded "I think I'm going to adopt Alex." He said with a small smile.

**A/N:**** Please review and tell me how I did. You would think since it took me this long to update it would be a much better chapter. Sorry! **

**Once again please go check out my profile and vote on the new name. The next chapter that I put up is when it will close, but for now please go and vote.**

**Okay on a completely unrelated note...Who has seen Tangled? I LOVE IT! My aunt got me the DVD for my birthday (April 9th XD) I can say almost all the lines along with the characters. The ending always gets me though! Love the soundtrack, all together it's just amazing! It one of the best new Disney movies (I'm all for the classics)**

**On a Alex Rider related note...I have not read the new book...I am waiting for my gift card from school (I won a contest for selling the most chocolates) so I can go get it.**

**Oh my that was a lonh authors note, sorry. Anyways please review! :)**


	15. The Beginning of the End

**Disclamier:**** I do not own Alex Rider!**

It was almost two days later that Eagle was able to find a town.

It was small, it had a post office, bank, grocery shop, a small restaurant,car repair shop, and a small police station. He had been walking through one field after another. He figured the town was probably centred around farming. Eagle was tired, hungry and thirsty, and going to the restaurant and eating everything in sight sounded like a very good idea but he needed to stay on task.

Eagle slowly walked over to the police station, he felt like collapsing. He hadn't slept very well. Between trying to find civilization, and the horrible sleeping options (tree branches and the muddy ground made it hard to decide) he had been sleeping very much.

He was also full of worry. His team mates could be dead for all he knew. They were most likely punished for his escape, but he had to escape. If he hadn't taken the chance and had told Wolf about it, Wolf would have killed him.

The small amount of hope Eagle had was the only thing that kept him going.

People were stopping and staring. Not that Eagle blamed them, he probably looked horrible.

He had run into a lot of trouble in the wood/field. There were thorns and plenty of streams that were very high. It had also started to rain a little while after he had found the field. It was still raining now. In other worlds Ealge had gotten a shower. He was soaking wet and muddy.

Eagle stumbled, probably over a small pebble on the sidewalk. He was to tired to lift his arms and ended up landing on his face. He groaned, he was so tired and right now the pavement felt very comfortable.

"Sir? Sir! Are you ok?" Opening his eye Eagle saw a young girl who looked about fourteen. She had big brown eyes and brown hair with some highlights. She looked concerned. Even though she didn't know Eagle, he was sure he saw concern in her eyes.

He lifted his head a little only to have fall back to the ground "My friends... need...help." Then he fell into the darkness that had been threatening him for about the last hour.

The annoying beeping would not stop. Of course he knew where he was. He remembered falling face first on the concrete right in front of the police station. He remembered everything, even the stuff he wished to forget.

He didn't want to wake up, but his team mates were still stuck in the horrible cell. He needed to get help.

The light that assualted his eyes was painful. He had to close his eyes again before opening them back up, much more slowly this time. His eyes took a few minutes to focus before everything became clear.

In the chair next to him sat the little girl that had asked him if he was okay when he had fallen. She must have called the parametics. She was asleep, and Eagle wondered why she was here, and more importantly how she got in.

Eagle pressed the nurse call button and a couple of seconds later a woman that looked to be in her mid-fifties walked in. She had laughter lines and a kind smile which went along with her the kind look in her eyes.

"Well good morning sleepy head! How are you feeling this afternoon?" She picked up his chart and looked it over flipping a page over after a minute. "You're looking much better the when you came in. You were very dehydrated, sleep deprived, and had a lot of cut and bruises. How are you feeling?"

"A little light head, but much better than before." He said with a smile before getting to the point. "I need to talk to the police. I have to get a hold of MI6 in England. It's an emergency."

"Of course. I'll get a hold of the police as soon as I finish checking your vitals." Eagle didn't argue. He knew she was experienced and wouldn't back down until she got her job done.

There was a question he needed an answer to though. "Who is she and what is she doing here?"

Suddenly there was a chuckle from the chair that Eagle had been pointing to. Both he and the nurse jumped. "Sorry." She smiled "I'm your sister silly, I know it's been awhile since mum and dad split but I would think you still recognize me." She smile and something in her eyes told Eagle to just go with it.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He tried his best to be embarrassed and it must have worked because the nurse shook her head before leaving with an "I'll be right back."

Eagle immediately turned on the girl "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I was just worried and had to find out if you were okay. It was quiet easy to lie. All I said was that I was your sister." She gave a smug smile before it melted and was replaced with a frown replaced all the happiess. "I also needed a place to stay last night."

Eagle didn't worry about asking but he would let her stay for now. The most important thing at this moment was getting his friends out of that hell they were trapped in.

Ben had woken up Alex every hour for the past two days, and they had only run into one problem. Ben had fallen asleep after staying up to keep Alex calm during his nightmares waking him up every two hours (or so they hoped.) Alex had ended up having a very bad nightmare, ad had started screaming. This had woken Ben up, who in return had tried to wake up Alex to get him out of whatever horrible nightmare he was in. The problem had arisen when Alex had refused to wake, and mistook all the comforting movement for an attack, Ben had had to pin Alex to the floor and whisper comforting words in his ear before he had calmed down enough to wake up.

To Alex all the days seemed to blur together. He slept most of the time and this concerned Sake. What concerned Wolf thought was the fact that no one had come to torture them.

The reason for that came to them almost two days later when Alex woke up complaining he was hungry and thirsty. They couldn't do a thing, they hadn't been brought water or food for almost four days. Alex was still asleep most of the time and Ben had gone from waking Alex every two hours to every hour, worried that he wouldn't wake up after two hours.

At this moment Snake was pacing the cell with the small amount of energy he had left. He had been pacing for almost an hour before Wolf broke "SNAKE! Will you please sit your ass down before I force you?"

His mouth was dry and it didn't come out as threatening as he would have liked but it had the needed effect. Will a dirty look thrown Wolf's way Snake sat down, basically collapsing with his lack of energy and strength.

"I'm worried. Don't you think Eagle should have found help by now? I mean, it's almost been four days." Snake was starting to get a headache from all his worrying, and Wolf was getting a headache from listening to Snake worry. Of course Wolf was worried but there was only so much a man could listen to before becoming annoyed.

"Yes Snake! We are all worried. The best thing we can do for now though is keep each other alive. Especially poor Cub over there." Wolf looked over at the child how was sleeping, yes it wasn't the best sleep in the world considering his nightmares and the horrible place they were in at the moment, but it was still sleep all the same. "I would love to know what gives him those nightmares. What has that kid been through that makes him have a nightmare every time he falls asleep? I mean Point Blanc was a one time thing right?"

Ben sighed before turning to his team mates, he trusted them with his life, he was sure he could trust them with Alex's as well. "You guys have to promise not to tell Alex or anyone else. When Alex is ready he

will tell you on his own, but for now..."

**A/N:**** So most of this was written on my way down and back to Maryland for spring break. Sorry for the shortness, but hey, at least it was a chapter! I was a little sad on the lack of reviews last chapter! :(**

**Please review! It makes me a happy writer! :D**


	16. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. 

"Everyone listen up!" Eagle looked among the crowd that stood in front of him. He had finally gotten out of the hospital and now they were preparing to save his unit. "Team A your going in first, make sure you stay quiet! We don't need to spook them, if that happens they might be able to get all the people they have trapped out before we are even close to finding them! Team B, we'll be following in behind. Team A will protecting us in the front while Team C protect our backs. Team B! Our main priority is to find the prisoners. This is a big place and I have no idea where they are kept, even if I did there is the possibility of there being more than just them."

"Team D! Your main priority is to gain control of the building. Find out where the guy in charge is and take him down. Once he is gone you should be able to gain full control of the building. Team's A and C will break up. Team A you will be helping protect Team B and C will protect D! Everyone know what they are doing? Any question?" No one raised a hand."Ask now men because if we fail we'll be in hell for a long time!" Still no one said a word. "Alright then. The helicopter should be here soon. We have a long walk ahead of us men so be ready!"

Eagle walked away from the crowd who had started talking amongst themselves.

Anyone that knew Eagle was freaked out right now. Eagle was defiantly not himself, he wasn't the happy man they all expected to crack a joke about something serious. In fact Eagle was probably the most serious man there at that point. They knew they couldn't really be surprised, a few weeks of torture, or even seeing someone else tortured would make even the happiest man on Earth become serious. It didn't help that the men he had seen getting hurt were like his family. They needed help and he was determined to save them, no matter what.

"Eagle!" Eagle jumped at someone suddenly calling his name, he quickly swivelled around to see Maria. Her brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her bangs hung into her face, she had somehow gotten gotten hold of a uniform. Just like the first time cub had worn a uniform it hung in some places but for the most part it fit.

"Maria? What are you doing here? I though MI6 had arranged for you to be flown back to my flat?" In the few days in the hospital Eagle had gotten to know Maria and vice versa. Maria lived on the streets, well she had. Maria had grown on Eagle almost like Cub had grown on Ben and Eagle was planning on surprising her with letting her live with him.

Maria shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of 'it would have been boring'. Eagle smiled and shook his head as he turned back to the map of the surrounding area of the facility that K-Unit was being held in. "You know you won't be able to come with. You're just going to be stuck here when we leave, and it will be just as boring."

"Not really. I'll be staying with your friends in the van." Maria smiled as she said this. She had been able to charm her way into letting the men let her be in the van when everything went into action. This way she could listen to the conversations between the team (which consisted of about three units) and make sure Eagle came out okay.

Eagle ruffled her hair, something he knew she hated, and laughed as she combed her fingers through her hair to straighted it out giving Eagle a glare like a bunny. She would have stood no chance next to Wolf.

"EAGLE!" Someone bellowed. Eagle didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he was quite use to the voice considering the past four years had been spend with the man yelling at him left in turned around standing at attention as the sergeant hopped out of a Jeep that slowed down just enough for the sergeant to jump out before going to park. "At ease solider."

Eagle relaxed "What's up Sarg?" Eagle had given every man in the SAS a nickname that he always used, this included the Sergeant.

" Are you ready? The helicopters are on their way for pick up. Once they pick you guys up your own your own. We'll have back up ready but they won't arrive for almost a hour after you call. There is no going back once you get on those helicopters." The Sergeant looked Eagle in the eye and put a hand on his shoulder, as if to remind him of how everything was on his shoulders. Or that's what Eagle felt like it was for.

"They're family Sarg. I can't leave them there. I spend most of my time in the hospital and then a week afterwards planning all this. I mapped all I know about the building out and know the general area they're in. I need to do this." Eagle stressed the need. He knew the Sergeant) would understand, he to was once in a Unit. Most units ended up becoming family.

The Sergeant sighed letting his hand drop to his side and for a split second Eagle could swear he was able to see just how tiring this was for him. "Alright then Eagle. Get your men ready." Eagle nodded. just as he started to jog away the Sergeant voice stopped him "Eagle! Good Luck. You'll need it." Eagle let a small smile of gratitude slip onto his face before it quickly disappeared, then he went to get everyone ready. It was almost time.

"Alright men! Helicopters are almost here. I want everyone loading up as soon as they land, got it?" The men answered with a loud 'Yes sir!' and then Eagle was off. Nothing was going to distract him. He was going to get his friends out or die trying

Ben had clued K-Unit into most of what had happened to Alex. He couldn't tell any details but he had told them the basics. They were still pretty clueless and halfway through Wolf had stopped Ben because he was getting a headache from how confusing it was.

Alex was still going in and out of consciousness .He was slowly beginning to wake up on his own, but he was still pretty weak. They didn't get much food or water, just enough to survive, but even that was barely enough.

Ben was dreading today. A few days ago the guards had come back and told them that today they would go back to their normal schedule, this meant that Alex was going to be tortured. This terrified K-Unit considering Alex was just starting to get better. Yesterday he had actually gotten out of bed, well he had tried. He had ended up on the floor half way to K-Unit, who had been asleep at the time. They had woken up to his screams of pain.

Right now Alex was asleep, Ben right by his side. Ever since Alex had gotten out of bed Ben hadn't left him alone and hadn't slept at all, just in case Alex tried getting up again. Ben had his head laying on the bed while the rest of his body sat on the floor. Wolf was pacing by the door, something he had been doing all day. Snake sat in the corner eyes flick between, the still sleeping, Alex and Ben and Wolf. Snake had constantly been checking on Alex. John was currently sleeping in Snakes lap, seeing as everyone else was either moving, sleeping, or hovering over the sleeping.

Everyone was on edge. It had been almost a week. Alex was still in bad condition and things weren't looking any better. They were all losing weight and were becoming weaker with each meal they missed. Eagle had gotten away a little more than a week ago, he should have been able to find help unless he had gotten lost in the woods or had been captured without them knowing. They were losing hope each day. Ben was the worst, he couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong and if Snake didn't know any better he would have said that Ben was slowly going insane. Snake, being the medic, guessed that Ben was slowly becoming depressed. Snake was also very worried for John, who was becoming even smaller. Every time they got a 'meal' Snake gave his to John.

After hours of all of them being on edge, hours of Ben staring at the sleeping Alex while Snake switched between watching them and Wolf, the doors banged open with more force than they had heard in a long time.

Wolf stopped pacing and faced the door, body blocking the entrance into the cage. Sake also jumped up coming to join Wolf in keeping who ever tried to come through, out, putting john on the bed next to Alex on his way. Ben stayed where he was. The only move he made was to pull Alex closer to him. The boy didn't even stir, which worried Snake even more.

"Ahh...Hello boys! It's been a while. how have you been? Don't answer that because the truth is I don't really care." Josh smirked at what must have been a joke in his eyes. "So time for things to go back to normal. Sorry about the past week, I've been busy dealing with...things." he grimaced and Snake wanted to smile, Eagle had caused a lot of trouble.

"Anyways, I have to talk to Alex. He seems to be asleep at the moment but that's okay, I'll get him to wake up one way or another. No move aside. I've gotten some new toys that I won't mind telling my guard to test out on you."

Slowly Snake and Wolf moved aside but hovered over Alex, ready to attack at one wrong movement.

The guards must have known not to push their luck because the grabbed Alex and quickly walked out of the cage. "Well I'm glad to see you boys listening to me. Now we'll just get going." Josh smirked once more.

"I swear to god, if he dies because of you I will make sure you die a painful slow death in a hole filled with horrible thing." Wolf growled grabbing onto the bars of the cage trying to get into Josh's face.

Josh smiled once more before leaving the guards carrying Alex right behind him. The door slammed and it felt like a piece of their hearts were bring ripped out.

Wolf went back to pacing, muttering very graphic ways to kill Josh and his men and Snake went back to his corner.

Ben held John in his arms rocking back and forth while mumbling to himself. The truth was Alex was all Ben had left and from what Ben had told them Ben was all that Alex had left as well.

A/N: Okay...Long time no see and I am realllly sorry about that. I've been at a summer program andI hope I haven't had internet at home since the end of June and I won't have internet for a while. I will only be able to update when I'm at my grandma's or if I can find out a way to do it from the public library.

I hope this was a good chapter...I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I promise you I will finish this and it will NOT be abandoned. Thank you to all of you who had been waiting and haven't given up on me! You guys keep me writing! Thank you!3

Please Review!


	17. Ray of Hope

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Alex Rider, not even in my dreams.**

Alex was dragged along, behind the guards like a sack of potatoes. Not that Alex really cared. He was already in a lot of pain, what was a few more scratches from a concrete floor, that and the fact that he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He wasn't awake long enough to care that much.

In the back of his mind Alex knew that Josh was talking, but Alex's mind wasn't registering anything that came out of his mouth. All he really heard was words but nothing was connecting or making any sense. It was going in one ear, making a detour through his brain, taunting him on the fact that he couldn't understand anything, then heading right out the other ear.

Finally the dragging stopped and Alex felt himself being pulled up onto a cold table. Something he didn't feel was the weight of cuffs being put onto his hands and ankles.

That was their first mistake.

Josh could see that Alex had no energy and almost no hope at all. For the first time Alex Rider was completely hopeless. Everything about the situation he was in was hopeless and if Eagle had found civilization he should had saved them by now. In Alex mind Eagle was long gone, either somehow surviving in the woods or he had been killed.

Josh was still talking and Alex still wasn't registering anything, just thinking. Thinking and waiting, he knew that Josh wasn't just going to sit there and talk the whole time. Josh was sadistic, he liked hurting people. Alex was weak and hopeless, but he was still human, he would still feel large amounts of pain and he knew that Josh planned on inflicting those large amounts of pain.

So when Josh made the first strike with his trusty whip, Alex screamed. There were so many old wounds on his body and Josh just reopened them, every time he hit another one would reopen. They crossed over one another and created a pattern that any sick twisted person would enjoy, but would make a normal human being sick to their stomach.

Josh kept going, hitting his chest, using the whip like a paintbrush. He even acted like a painter. He calculated each whip before cracking it across Alex's body. Blood poured from his wounds, new and old alike. Each one hurting worse than the last.

Alex curled into himself, only to stop half way to making himself into a ball. It hurt to move and just wasted more energy that he didn't have.

After a while with the whip, Josh brought out his favourite tool. His knife. Josh told Alex the history of the knife as he cut, making intricate pictures, leaving his mark on Alex body forever. Alex didn't scream but whimpers did escape his lips and tears leaked out of his eyes as the knife cut through his skin smoothly.

As Josh went on Alex started feeling light headed and sick. All the blood loss finally getting to him. Black dots started dancing in his vision as he fought off unconsciousness. The wound from the past few, what had it been weeks? Months? Years? Whatever it had been the extended amount of time hadn't been kind to him.

Thankfully help was on its way.

The helicopters dropped them about ten miles away from the hidden base in the middle of an empty field They had a long walk ahead of them but it was better to be sure that they had surprise on their side. Everyone had walkie-talkies that were on low, as they spaced out in the forest there were a few reports of enemies, which were quickly taken care of.

They crept through the forest watching where they stepped. They might have been miles away but Eagle Ted to be safe rather than sorry. He didn't know if his team could afford them being sorry.

They had the most highly trained soldiers on their side, but Josh's men were also well trained and they wouldn't hold back. All the men around Eagle knew that they had the risk of losing their life's, but when they had heard the story of Alex and had found out that it was K-Unit, they were all willing to risk their lives. K-Unit was a well liked unit, the men knew K-Unit would have done the same for them.

After what felt like forever they finally came upon the base. Two armed men stood outside the front door, talking.

Eagle smiled. Surprise was still on their side, they might have been armed but the guns were sitting on the ground as they talked and laughed.

Looking over he saw one of his men hidden behind a large tree waiting for the signal to take them out. Eagle nodded and the men were suddenly on the ground with holes in between their eyes. They hadn't even had time to be surprised. With another nod they were quietly running toward the building.

Eagle had not seen any cameras but that didn't mean that weren't any. They had to move quickly.

Once they entered they split up. All the teams going their separate ways. Eagle led his team down the hallway he thought looked like the one that lead him to his freedom, even though the hallways all looked the same. His team followed behind him, their guns at the ready.

They followed the hallway taking every twist and turn that it made. Finally they came to a break in the long hallway. Down the one hallway short with a dead end and door, the other was a stairwell going down.

Eagle would have led his team down the stairs, if it wasn't for the noise coming from behind the door.

Somewhere in the middle of Josh's speech on how Alex would die alone and how no one would know about all the things that Alex had done for mankind, ("Not that anyone would care!" as he had said). Alex had come to a decision, one that would either kill them all or hopefully save them; Alex had decided to fight back. Not for himself, no, he had given up hope on himself long ago, before any of this had even happened. No he decided to fight for John, for Ben, for all of the people who were stuck in that stupid little cell. They had all been dragged into this because of him, he had to do something.

Some would have called John a sign. They would say that the little boy having the same name as his father would mean something, mean that he had a reason to fight.

It wasn't a complete lie. The part of it all being a sign was all just bullshit in Alex's eyes, but Alex refused to let John stay here. He had to get John out before he lost his innocence completely, before his childhood could be completely destroyed. For all Alex cared, he could die just as long as everyone else got out alright. Alex was ready for death, but these men refused to grant him his wish.

With the small amount of energy he had and with a LOT of mental encouragement, Alex brought his fist up to connect with Josh's nose. It was a solid hit that had Josh stumbling back with a broken bloody nose.

Alex rolled off the table, falling to the floor on his back with a loud thump. He hissed in pain before he slowly pushed himself off the floor. He took to long and was on his hands and knees when a dark shadow came over him. Looking up he saw Josh, his nose was crooked and blood slowly leaked from it as he breathed heavily.

"Seems like little Alex thinks now's a good time to fight back." he wiped the back of his arm across the top of his lip before continuing. "Bad idea!" Suddenly he was on top of Alex, throwing punch after punch, every time landing on a cut making the pain worse. Alex could barely defend himself.

Each hit was worse than the last before Alex couldn't take it anymore and somehow pushed Josh off him with every tiny bit of strength he had, which was more than Alex thought as Josh sailed across the room and landed on top of a table covered with various torture devices. He landed with a grunt before he stopped all movement except breathing.

Alex propped himself up on his elbows as he stared at the prone figure of Josh, breathing heavily. He was stunned that he had been able to do that, so stunned that he watched Josh until he finally came back to reality only a minutes later, ten times madder than before.

Picking up a knife he charged at Alex, stabbing him in the stomach as he punched him in the face. Josh then proceeded to pick up Alex and throw him across the room.

As some would say, Alex had the luck of the devil; Josh somehow avoided making his stomach hit the wall so the knife didn't go in any farther.

Alex on the other hand was in a world of pain and didn't believe of any such luck being on his side. Each time he hit a wall he felt pain radiate from everywhere. The knife would move, wiggling with each hit to the wall, making more pain blossom from the wound.

"I'm stronger than you Alex, no matter how many missions you go on or how many skills you learn, I will always be stronger than you! Don't forget that."

Alex looked up at Josh from his spot on the floor, among the ruins of the table. Everything hurt and Alex had to ask himself why he even started this. Tears sprang to his eyes and it took everything in him to keep them from falling.

"No one cares about you! No one! Those soldiers locked away don't, your caretaker didn't, but you know what hurts you the most? The fact that your uncle didn't care. The fact that he trained you for this and didn't care enough to think of how bad it could be for a little schoolboy like you. The fact that he didn't care enough to think about weather this was something you wanted. He just didn't care. Did he?"

"Please...stop," the mental torture hurt more than anything Josh could do to him now. "Please." he whispered as a few tears somehow escaped his tightly closed eyes.

"What's the matter Alex? Can't handle the truth, or is it because you already new, but you just didn't want to believe it?"

Josh leaned down to Alex, bring his mouth to his ear he whispered "Your lucky I'm merciful." Josh yanked the still protruding knife from his stomach earning a scream from the finally broken teen.

He stood in front of the crying teen, standing about him at full height "I'll give you a choice Alex. You can either bleed to death or I can put you out of your misery. The only catch is either way you chose it will be in front of those lousy people you call friends. It's up to you, but pick wisely. I'll be back for an answer in ten minutes" With that he walked back to the door.

He pulled it open only to come face to face with a very pissed off SAS solider.

One silenced shot later Josh was gone forever. At least physically.

Eagle quickly took in the room, immediately seeing Alex huddled in a corner surrounded by the remains of a table, various tools scattered across the floor. Tears coursed down his face, his eyes tightly squeezed shut. He hadn't even realized that he had just been rescued. He shook as he curled himself into a ball.

Eagle was immediately at his side. "Cub?" The boy flinched at his name "Cub, it's alright. He's gone, you're safe." Eagle made sure to speak softly, his voice only held concern and worry.

Alex didn't move. Josh had done what he had wanted to do; he had broken the poor boy. This only made Eagle want to kill him ten times over, making each time more violent than the last. Josh hadn't deserved to die as fast as he had.

"I'm gonna pick you up so we can get you out of here, okay?" For the first time since Eagle had entered the room Alex gave a positive motion, giving Eagle a small nod.

Eagle gently scooped Alex up, being careful not to move him to much. As Eagle stood Alex gripped onto his shirt, terrified that this was all a dream. Afraid that he had slipped into unconsciousness and was imagining that rescue had finally come.

The other soldiers had stayed outside the door, keeping guard while Eagle collected the kid from inside. None of them had seen Alex before going to their posts, but when Eagle stepped out from the room they were all horrified to see the terrible shape he was in.

They quickly stepped out of their shock and set to get out of the building. Suddenly a voice came from over the walkie talkie "We have four out of five. We don't know where the last one is but we are getting the others voice followed from another team "We have gun fire, stay out of hall 5."

Everyone on the mission had studied the blue prints of the building and they had named each hallway. Hallway five was, luckily, easy enough to avoid.

"One of you let them know we have Alex and are headed out of the building." One of them complied and quickly relayed the message, telling everyone they could get out of the building as soon as possible.

Looking down at the boy in his arms Eagle could only hope that everything went well from here. He had already lost so much blood and he had no idea what else was injured. Not to mention that the hardened teenage spy had finally been broken. He clutched Eagles shirt, it WAS his life line, it wasn't like his life line, it was his life line, the only thing keeping him from letting go all together. Tears still coursed down his face, pain radiating from everywhere.

Now all they had to do was get out of there and return to base, where ambulances would hopefully be waiting.

As they turned the last corner, the corner that would lead to their freedom, trouble found them. Guards from the compound came around the corner of the opposite hallway, blocking the only door to freedom.

All the men in the room immediately grabbed their guns, all except for Eagle, who moved back around the corner away from any bullets that might have found their way to the two.

It was quickly over, only one person from their team having gotten hit, but not fatally. Josh's people we less lucky, their bodies laid across the floor.

They made their way over the bodies, finally reaching the door. They made their way back into the woods, going to the rendezvous point, where all the teams were waiting.

Now they just had to blow the place up and get out of there.

"Did everyone place their bombs somewhere?" Eagle looked across the groups seeing everyone shake their head. Eagle looked over at Lemur who held the detonator waiting for the okay. Eagle gave a short nod and there was a sudden boom and a large fire ball in the distance.

It was only a matter of time before Ben, Wolf and Snake all found Alex and Eagle. It was also only a matter of time before something happened with Alex.

Both things seemed to happen at once.

Ben burst through the men, pushing people out of his way and shoving anyone who dared to try and get in his way. Wolf followed close behind with Snake bring up the rear. John had been handed off to another solider before they had gone off to find Alex, afraid of what they were going to find.

Right after they burst through the men Alex's grip on Eagles shirt slackened, he didn't let go all together but his energy did seem to be draining out of him and fast.

A sudden cough attack had him coughing up blood.

It wasn't a large amount but it still had them worried. A small amount ran out of the side of his mouth as the coughing subsided. Eagle looked at his dirty hurt team. They looked a lot better compared to Alex.

Eagle looked at Ben whose eyes were full of concern and worry. "We have to leave. If we want to save him. We have to go now." Ben had a hard time moving from his spot, staring at the young boy who had been through so much and was now slowly dying in Eagles arms and right in front of Ben.

Finally they got moving. Eagle yelling at soldiers telling them to make sure ambulances were waiting and that the helicopter was in the closest possible field.

The walk only took a few minutes but to team it felt like hours with the boy's life hanging on the line.

They loaded into the helicopter as fast as possible, Eagle still holding onto Alex, afraid that if he let go that Alex would also let go.

One of the solider took charge yelling at the captain to go back to base, as fast as possible.

The trip was silent as everyone watched K-unit sit around Eagle and the boy. John, safely asleep in the arms of another solider. He had fallen asleep on the walk to the helicopter, to tired and hurt to stay awake any longer.

Ben looked like he was close to breaking himself. He watched Alex chest rise and fall, made sure that he was alive, terrified if the rise didn't immediately follow the fall, which happened often.

Wolf watched both Ben and Alex terrified that Ben might break and go mad, yelling and screaming. Terrified that they might lose the boy they had all become so close to while being stuck in that horrible cage, watching after one another.

Snake was in medic mode. He was hard faced as he looked over Alex and checked his pulse every minute, which was slower than it should have been. Behind the mask, Snake was worried just like everyone else.

After what felt like forever they arrived back to base, Eagle getting out with Alex first, Ben, Wolf and Snake following close behind. Six ambulances sat waiting for them. One for each member of the kidnapped group and an extra for anyone who had gotten hurt in the fight.

Alex was immediately loaded, the paramedics working at a fast pace. Eagle had to argue with Ben before Ben finally agreed to go in his own ambulance, Eagle riding with Alex. Eagle quickly hopped in and took hold of Alex's hand, whispering "I'm here" as the ambulance took off.

Then Alex flat-lined.

**A/N: Okay so I finally got this done. The next the chapter is half way done! YAY! I'm hoping to have this finished soon, but as one lovely reviewer pointed out...I still have to explain why John was thrown in there. But for now please enjoy this chapter! I love you all and don't forget to review!**


	18. Hospital

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Alex Rider.**

The paramedics went crazy and Eagle felt his heart drop. Alex couldn't die, not after all that. Alex was a strong boy he couldn't die.

The paramedics brought out the defibrillator and started working on restarting his heart. After the third try his heart finally started back up. On the way to the hospital he flat lined four more times, but each time he came back.

When they finally reached the hospital, doctors were already waiting in the door way, meeting the medics from the ambulance halfway, asking them multiple questions as they wheeled him away.

Eagle sat in the ambulance until the driver came around and gently guided him out and into the waiting room. While the driver talked to the receptionist Eagle saw Wolf, Snake, John, and Ben being wheeled in.

Wolf was fighting the medics demanding to be allowed to walk. Saying he was fine and had other people to worry about and threatening to kill someone if he wasn't allowed down soon.

Snake let them tend to him. Not arguing but he looked like his mind was somewhere else, worrying about someone else. There was no need to wonder why. They were all worried about Alex.

John was wheeled in next, still asleep. The doctors were quietly looking over him trying not to disturb him.

Ben was the last one to be wheeled in. He looked like he was in shock. His skin was white and he kept muttering Alex's name, asking where he was and if he was all right.

They were all put into separate rooms and the doctors immediately set to work, fixing them up as much as possible.

An hour later Eagle was allowed to visit Wolf and Snake. Wolf was sitting in his bed pouting about not being allowed out of bed without a wheel chair or help from a nurse. Snake had been wheeled into his room and sat by Wolf's bed, telling him was acting childish. Both had white bandages on random places on their bodies. Their wrists, head, arms, legs, every little cut had been wrapped up in clean white bandages.

"Wolf quit being such a child. We've all had to deal with being babied by the staff, get over it." Snake was trying his hardest, but they both knew Wolf was hiding his fear and worry behind a mask of child like whining.

Snake sighed giving up while Wolf finally noticed that Eagle was standing in the doorway. He smiled and gestured to the chair next to his bed.

"Any news on Alex and Ben?" Wolf and Snake asked at the same time. Eagle would have smiled had it not been such a serious question with a serious answer.

Eagle ran a hand through his hair before answering, "I've heard nothing on Alex condition but he flat lined five times on the way here. He had a heartbeat when they brought him in but I haven't heard anything since.

"What about Ben?" Wolfs face was grim and all childish pouting was gone.

"I think he was in shock when they brought him in. He was really pale and I believe he kept saying Alex's names." he paused before remembering they had another much smaller member that had also been brought in "Oh and John fine, they just don't want anyone disturbing him. He's been sleeping."

"That makes since. None of us got much sleep...there...especially, John." Snake was picking at his nails, a nervous habit he had had for as long any of them could remember.

As they continued talking there was a sudden commotion outside the room. Eagle heard someone yelling at a nurse about going into a room.

Snake and Wolf jumped as something hit the ground with a loud bang. The voice stopped for a second before the younger female voice started apologizing profusely.

With a sigh Eagle got up from the chair he had gotten comfortable in. He had already guessed who it was and his guess was conformed as he opened the door to see an apologizing Maria and a irritated nurse that was cleaning everything that had fallen off the cart.

"I am extremely sorry, but I need to find a man from the SAS. He should be here but he's not in the waiting room. I really am sorry but I really need to find him."

Eagle stepped up behind Maria, his arms were crossed over his chest a smirk placed on his face making him a lot less menacing.

Maria turned around and faced Eagle with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Hey... What's up?" but before Eagle could answer her smile disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown. "Where did you go? You were suppose to meet me back at base but no one told me anything and I was lucky to know you guys even got back!"

Snake rolled out of Wolf's room and laughed at the fact that Eagle was getting yelled at by a teenage girl.

Eagle smiled and let her rant. They had become close over the week Eagle had spent recovering. She had kept him company in the boring hospital, also kept him feed, sneaking in food from nearby fast-food restaurants.

Her rant finally ended and she feel onto him, hugging him with all her might. "I was afraid you were going to get hurt." she looked up at him tears threatening to fall.

He looked down at her a smile on his face "I hope you realize that you sound like my mother." he returned her hug.

She laughed as she let go finally noticing Snake who looked on confused.

Eagle smiled and walked over to him, Maria following close behind. "Snake meet Maria, Maria meet Snake."

Snake extended his hand, Maria doing the same. Shaking hands Maria said "It's nice to finally meet someone from the team. I've heard a lot about all of you. I'm happy to see you're all right."

Snake raised his eyebrows, surprised that Eagle had told this teenage stranger about his team. Eagle looked at him, telling him that he would explain later with his eyes.

"Is there anyone else I can meet. I know you were going to rescue five people. There has to be more." Maria's eyes sparkled with curiosity. Eagle had told her all about his team while they had sat in the hospital. She knew almost everything there was to know about the team, right down to how Snake's accent got heavier the angrier he got and how Wolf started acting childish if forced to sit still for to long.

"Wolfs right in this room actually." Eagle stepped into the room only to find Wolf watching some children's T.V. show, complaining about how unrealistic it was.

"That's the point," Maria interrupted his grumbling "Making it unrealistic helps keep children young and innocent. Keeps their imagination going and their belief in Santa and the Easter Bunny real." Maria smiled as she took the empty chair by Wolf's bed. "I'm Maria and you must be Wolf. Eagle said you got childish if forced to sit for so long. It was hard to believe seeing as he had described you as all big and tough and then he said you couldn't stand to sit still for too long. Kind of sad if you ask me."

Eagle looked at Maria questioningly, "Did you happen to find the coffee machine? I only remember you acting like this that one time you found the coffee machine."

"Right around the corner. This coffee's much better than the other hospitals." She smiled as she talked acting a little to hyper for Wolfs liking.

"Eagle, is this your long lost sister or something? She seems to act a lot like you after having caffeine or alcohol." Wolf scowled as the girl started bouncing her leg.

Snake couldn't help but laugh. Everything was okay. They had finally been rescued and were getting all the help they needed. Eagle was safe and sound while Wolf was acting like a child all because he couldn't get up and move. Everything was good.

Sadly that was short lived. A nurse barged into the room, all laughter stopped and all smiled disappeared. They whipped their head around to look at the nurse, the same one who had forbidden Wolf from moving. "I'm looking for Matthew Jacobs."

Stepping forward Eagle declared, "I'm Matthew, but please call me Eagle."

The nurse quickly nodded "Ben Daniels is awake and asking for you."

"Of course, what room is he in?"

The nurse gave him the room and showed him what hall to go down before rushing off again.

Eagle quickly went back into Wolf's room letting them know he was off to see Fox before actually heading that way.

Eagle's mood instantly sobered as he entered the room. Ben was looking down at his blanket. He too was covered in bandages.

Without looking up he immediately assaulted Eagle with questions. "How's Alex? It's he okay? Where is he? Please tell me he's okay?"

Eagle walked over the side of Ben's bed, taking the chair near his head. "Whoa, slow down there buddy. One at a time please."

"Sorry. How's Alex? Have you heard any news?" Ben finally looked up and Eagle could tell he was close to breaking down.

He contemplated lying so he didn't have to worry Ben, but with a sigh Eagle told him the truth, "I haven't heard anything. He's probably in the operating room right now. He..." Eagle hesitated, scared that this might push the man over the edge, but finished his sentence anyway "He flat lined a few times while we were on our way here. He had a heartbeat when they brought him in though!"

If it was possible Ben got paler "What about everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Everyone else is okay. Wolf is complaining. One of the nurses won't let him get out of bed. Snakes got a bit of a concussion but they said it was nothing to serious. Snakes doing great and is rolling around Wolf's room in a wheel chair. John is sleeping in his room. No one's allowed to visit him because the nurses want him to get as much sleep as possible. It's not a question of if he's going to have nightmares, it's when they're going to start." Ben seemed to calm a little after hearing everyone else was mostly alright. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Ben sighed, running his hands down his fact, before resting them on his shoulders "I'm fine. Small concussion, sprained wrist and a lot of cuts and bruises, but I'll survive." Ben leaned back in his bed closing his eyes.

Eagle got up from his chair, Ben looked exhausted and Eagle wanted to find out if he could find any information on Alex's condition. "Get some sleep, you look like you could use it."

Ben mumbled some unintelligible respond before Eagle slipped out of the room, heading for the coffee machine before going to the nurses desk.

"Is there any news on Alex Rider?"

The nurse looked up "Are you related?" Eagle always hated that question, he usually ended up lying, the never took 'friend' as an answer. "I'm his brother." ]

The nurse was tired and really could have cared less. She pulled up the files without asking for id. "Well, he's still in the operating room, but should be out soon. He had some internal bleed and had lost a lot of blood. He had multiple lacerations, a few broken ribs, an extremely sprained wrist and ankle, and a broken arm. They are finishing up as we speak. He should be in a room in the ICU in about half an hour. They're worried about his concussion and he's flat lined one too many times. They want to make sure he hasn't got any brain damage, but all in all they think he should make a good recovery."

Eagle muttered a quick thank you before going back to Wolf's room. They all turned to look at him as he entered Snake and Wolf asking the same question "How's Ben?"

Eagle sighed taking a seat before answering. "He's fine. Small concussion and a sprained wrist, but nothing really life threatening."

Snake nodded, taking the information in and filing it away I his mind. As medic of the team, he had past injuries of everyone filed away in his mind.

Wolf nodded "So when he can he come visit? Can we go visit him?"

Eagle shook his head. "The doctors only want one at a time, he's still a little shook up from...everything."

They all nodded and everyone was quiet, until Maria put her feet up on Wolf's bed.

"Will you keep your feet off my bed!" he yelled as he pushed her feet off before she and Snake started laughing. "Eagle tell your little pet to keep her feet of my bed." he whined.

Eagle rolled his eyes while Maria took offence to being called a 'pet.'

"Listen here buddy! I'm not a pet, besides I'm not the one with an animal name!" she immediately shut up when Wolf gave her a glare only Cub could beat.

That was the only interesting thing to happen for the next hour. They sat in Wolfs room, quietly chatting while the T.V. played a movie none of them had heard of. Maria fell asleep in her chair, her feet once again propped up on Wolfs bed.

The nurse from the desk came in an hour later, announcing that Cub had finally been moved to a room, but had yet to wake up, instead John had woken up and that Ben was currently visiting him.

Eagle got up, telling Snake he would be back later, Wolf had fallen asleep soon after giving up with Maria's feet and so Snake was left to watch T.V.

Eagle walked into John's room. The little boy was propped up in bed, animatedly talking to Ben about a T.V. show that was on. His blue eyes sparkled, his hair gave off a healthy shine, and his skin was clean, showing his lack of sun.

Ben laughed at something John said, listening contently, looking the closest to happy they had seen in weeks.

Eagle cleared his throat, earning the attention of the occupants of the room. They quickly turned their heads to look at Eagle, both visible relaxing once they realized he wasn't a threat. They were all going to need a lot of therapy after this.

"Eagle!" John all but squealed, making both men chuckle. John jumped up, standing on the bed, trying to get to Eagle. Ben held him back, keeping him from ripping out his IV. Eagle quickly walked over to the bed and once he was close enough John tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you! You saved us! You're like a super hero!"

Eagle laughed at John comparison then sat him bad in his bed. A smile was still on his face as he suggested that John try to get some more sleep.

"But I'm not tired." Was his answer, but a yawn quickly followed, making him blush "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired."

Ben and Eagle chuckled again before leaving the room as another yawn over took him. Ben and Eagle slowly walked to Wolf's room, stopping for coffee.

Ben leaned against the counter as Eagle filled up a cup for Ben "They found John's family. They should arrive some time tomorrow."

Eagle nodded before a question popped into his head "Why was John even taken?" He joined Ben in leaning against the counter once he finished his cup, within as nurses and doctors ran about doing their jobs.

"Jones came in to talk to me earlier and I asked the same question. Turns out his father is part of MI6, he had been undercover in Scorpia and had been partially discovered, they knew he was a spy, but not sure how bad he was. After he had been taken out of the mission they discovered he worked for MI6. A couple months later his dad went to pick him up from school only to find out he had been taken by someone else. Scorpia took him, planning on sending his father pictures, mentally and emotionally torturing the father while physically and mentally harming the child." Ben explained this with a blank face, as K-Unit came to call it, the Spy Face.

"So they took the kid as revenge? That's just messed up." Eagle shook his head, pushing himself of the counter he continued down the hallway. Ben following quickly.

"Johns father quit MI6 and I believe they plan on moving to the states, make a new life."

"Don't blame them." Eagle mumbled as they came to Wolf's door. Inside Maria sat with her feet still propped up on Wolf's bed, but she was currently arguing with Wolf about which Doctor was better, Snake sitting in the corner shaking his head.

"It obviously number ten! David Tennant was amazing! He was good-natured but stern when he needed to be. The new Doctors throws all worried out the window, he pretty reckless if you ask me."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MATT SMITH! His Doctor makes thing more interesting, you never know what he's going to say! He is anything but reckless he's constantly worrying about his companions. Matt Smith portrays the Doctor beautifully!"

"Sounds like Wolfs got a man crush." Ben said, making everyone, but Wolf, burst out laughing. Wolf glared at Ben, throwing daggers with his eyes, only making Ben laugh harder.

After a while they all finally calmed down only to have Snake burst the bubble of happiness "Alex is out of surgery. He's going to make it, but the doctors have him in the ICU and he's going to be here for a while. He's still asleep, but he can have one visitor at a time."

Ben stared at Snake "How long have you known this?"

"We only just found out before you guys walked in." The room had gone quiet the mood immediately diminishing.

After a few minutes Eagle spoke for everyone, "Go ahead Ben. We'll all be here when you get back." Eagle gave him a gently smile all but pushing him out of the door.

-Line Break-

The halls were quiet and the only sound he heard was his own footsteps. Slowly turning the corner he found his destination. Room 415 was tucked away in a corner, hidden by shadows. The blank white door was closed and a small window allowed almost anyone to look into the room, but a curtain was hung around the bed, keeping the patient hidden.

The door was silent as Ben opened it, not making a sound. Ben couldn't help but think of how alike the room was to its patient. Quiet, hidden in plain view but still hard to find. It was almost funny.

But any hilarity the situation had before was gone as soon as he saw the small body on the bed. No child should be covered in the many bandages, no child should have to be hooked to that many machines.

The heart monitor showed his heart beat was normal, a mask covered his face helping him to breathe. A white cast was wrapped firmly around his arm, bandages snaked across his chest, covering the many cuts hidden underneath. Needles were stuck in his arm, IV and morphine being pumped into his system, keeping the pain at bay.

The problem was that as soon as he woke he would still be in pain. MI6 didn't want him to become addicted to anything and so the pain medication wasn't as high as it should have been.

Even in sleep Ben could tell he was in pain, a grimace was firmly planted on his face.

As the amnesia wore off Ben could see nightmares start to plague him. Small groans of pain and movements of defense gave him away. He knew under the small telltale signs was a huge nightmare. Alex was a spy and they knew how to sleep without movement or sound. Alex had learned to keep the signs of a nightmare to a minimum. In that hell he hadn't been able to, he was living a nightmare, all his energy was going into keeping everyone alive.

Ben held onto his hand, letting him know there was someone there for him, someone to help. He didn't know if Alex understood that but he would come to understand in the coming months of recovery.

**A/N:**** This took forever to finish and it would have been up sooner, but I STILL don't have internet at home and practice makes it impossible to get to the library to put anything up, so I am sorry, I think there will only be an epilogue after this. I can't believe its ending, thank you for all the support and review everyone. It means a lot to me!**

**One last thing. I go to a program called Upward Bound and we have lost two people in about a month, one to suicide and one to a car accident. Please send your prayers to their friends and family. In the time of joy and happiness they have lost someone, so please don't forget to tell your friends and family you love them and please send them a little prayer. Thank you**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclamier:**** I don't own Alex Rider.**

Alex woke to pain, lots of pain. A small beeping and the soft whisper of voices only made the pain in his head intensify. It radiated from everywhere but his head was the worse. A dull throb intensified every time a beep went off and whoever was trying to be quiet was failing horribly. He groaned, trying to turn in the bed, trying to get comfortable, only to have his arm snag on something. He blindly felt for whatever was restraining him only to have someone gently grab his wrist, pulling it away. Alex tried to yank it back, but to no avail.

"Come on Alex. Don't mess with the machines." A familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Now how about you open your eyes." The voice was gently and so very familiar but Alex just couldn't place it. So he did the only logical thing. He opened his eyes.

Ben's blue eye's met with Alex's brown ones and the face and voice clicked together, finally forming a name in Alex's head.

"Ben? Where I am?" His voice came out rough and quiet. Alex took in his surroundings automatically registering all possible escape routes, before actually releasing where he was. A hospital.

"We're at St. Dominic's. We've been here for almost a week. Most of us were released yesterday. Wolf's the only one still stuck here, but he's getting out tomorrow." Ben looked at Alex, his bandages had just been replaced and were a bright white in the dim room, almost neon. "How much do you remember?" Ben didn't really want to ask the question, but they needed to know.

Alex breath hitched as everything came back to him and he whispered "Everything. Josh…he was mad, very mad. He…he…the pain. It hurt so much. I…I thought I was going to die. He stabbed me and threw me across the room…I was sure I was dead. Eagle…He saved me…but it hurt…God it hurt." Tears ran down Alex's cheeks. His eyes was distant, almost like he was reliving it.

"Alex. Alex, look at me." Ben pulled Alex out of his memories and slowly Alex complied and turned his head, tears continuing to flow at the memories that continued to flood his mind. "Your okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." Ben felt his heart break as Alex stared sobbing. Moving for his chair, Ben sat beside Alex on the bed, pulling him into a hug, trying to calm him as he continued to sob, not being able to stop.

An hour later Alex lay asleep in Ben's lap, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Ben ran his fingers through the soft locks of hair, staring off into space. They had all been scared from their time in the cell, but Alex was going to need as much help as possible. It had scared Ben when Alex had started crying. In every mission they had gone on with each other he had never seen Alex cry, even when he had broken his leg, he had just used Ben as a crutch and had carried on. Alex was hard to break, it had been obvious from the day they meet, but Josh had been able to break him. It was going to be a long journey to come back from, but Ben was going to be by Alex every step of the way.

Ben was snapped out of his thoughts as four voices stopped outside of the door. "EAGLE! You are not a rabbit now stop bouncing." Wolf was finally allowed to walk and used every excuse to get out of bed and this time he had dragged K-Unit along with him.

The door was violently opened as the three member of K-Unit enter arguing over who knew what. Alex stared to stir as they continued to argue and Ben hushed him as he threw one of Alex stuffed animals at them. They stopped and as the small stuffed seal bounced off Wolf's head and onto the floor. Wolf looked over at Ben and was about to yell when he noticed the position he was in. "Shut your bloody mouth before you wake him." Ben glared at the three men getting his message across.

As K-Unit looked to the floor Ben looked at Alex, making sure he was still asleep. Alex had his eyebrows scrunched up and tears started to leak down his face. Ben knew what this meant and started murmuring to him, reassuring him that he was safe as he returned to running his fingers through Alex's hair. Slowly he started to calm.

Ben had learned the signs of a nightmare. He had spent most of his time in Alex's hospital room. In that time he had learned to recognize the signs and had discovered how to calm him, to help him retreat from the hell that was Alex Rider's memories.

K-Unit finally took seats around the room and silently watched the sleeping boy.

Snake was the first to break the silence, "Have you told him yet?"

"No. The doctor asked me to see how much he remembered before anything else." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "He remembered everything. I have no idea what happened in that room, but…Alex…he…" Ben shook his head. He still couldn't believe it himself. "He's got a long road ahead of him." he whispered.

Eagle looked down. He knew some of what had happened in that room. He knew that Alex had a long way to go before he would ever be able to forget that. He knew Alex had hit his breaking point.

"Do you think he'll ever tell us about what happened before this whole thing?" Wolf asked as he watched Alex shift slightly.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't push it. He had been through a lot before this." Ben continued to answer the few questions that K-Unit threw at him.

It was an hour later before Alex started to stir. His eyes slowly opened and he took in the new people in his room. Ben stood beside his bed, having moved as he woke. "Good morning sleepy head." Ben gave a small smile, which Alex returned.

"Hey Cub!" Eagle's did not yell for once. He had scooted his chair closer to Alex bed so Alex would be able to see him. "How you feeling?" His voice was gentle and caring.

Alex answer was blunt and to the point "Like hell." His voice was gravely, his throat and mouth was dry. Ben handed him a small cup of water, which was quickly finished off, he gave a quick thanks before looking at Eagle. "Eagle, thank you, for saving me." It was soft and the other almost didn't catch it.

Eagle gave a small smile as he replied. "Of course, I'm just sorry it took me so long." His smile promptly disappeared as this thought came to mind.

"Don't be, I survived didn't I?" Alex yawned as he tried to reassure Eagle, and even thought Eagle didn't feel reassured, he wasn't going to argue with the kid.

He ruffled his hair before standing up. "I gotta go, sorry. I have to finish some paper work, but I'll be back in about two hours." He waved as he walked out the door closing it softly behind him.

Alex felt his eyes grow heavy and he fought to keep them up as K-Unit continued to talk about T.V shows and the growing piles of paper work they were slowly working on. Ben seemed to be the only one to notice and quietly alerted the rest of K-Unit as Alex continued to fight the oncoming sleep. Wolf and Snake quietly left the room, saying good-bye and that they would be back later.

As soon as they were gone, Alex gave into the darkness of sleep.

-Line Break-

Ben watched as Alex's eyes closed and he let his mask slip. He hadn't gotten much sleep as he had been worrying over Alex. He had yet to find a way to ask Alex about how he would feel about the adoption. The papers had been filled out and Ben was now Alex's legal guardian. Once Alex was let out of the hospital he would be coming home to live with Ben. The best part of the adoption was that Alex could no longer be used by MI6.

He just hoped Alex would be okay with it.

With a sigh he looked up at the sleeping boy, a yawn coming to his own lips. Looking out the window he noticed the sun had disappeared having been replaced by a full moon. Leaning back in the hospital chair he relaxed, letting his eyes drop. He quickly fell into a light sleep. For now Alex was safe and live. MI6 couldn't touch him and he would be released soon enough. Everything was alright.

-Line Break-

When Alex woke once again, the room was quiet. The only sound was the continues beeping of his heart monitor. Slowly opening his eyes he realized the room was dark and empty. Well almost empty.

Ben sat beside his bed like a faithful dog. His head leaning at an angle that would leave him in pain. His eyes were closed as he lightly slept.

Alex laid still for five minutes before becoming bored. Looking around he noticed his door was slightly open and the light coming from the hall was dim. Wishing he could get out of the bed Alex once again fell back against the pillows, hoping sleep would take him, but fate had a funny way of playing with Alex.

He felt more awake than ever. Looking beside his bed he found a glass of water, but nothing to entertain himself. With a grumble he grabbed the water and took a small sip, helping his slightly parched throat.

The Ben began to snore. What kind of spy snores? Alex thought to himself. He began to chuckle as Ben started talking. At first it was quiet but as time passed he grew loud enough for Alex to hear. "No Mr. Blunt. I'm sorry but he is no longer in your service." Alex became confused. Who was he talking about and why was he telling Blunt no?

The answer came when he started talking two minutes later. "Alex is legally my son now. What I say goes."

Alex sat shocked. Why would Ben be dreaming about him? More importantly about him being his son? That wasn't possible. MI6 would never allow. Blunt would never allow it.

Ben continued talking but it slowly died down until it was just low mumbles, before it became snoring once more.

Alex mind became a whirl wind of thoughts. Could Ben really adopt me? Where does Ben even live? Would Ben really be willing to adopt me? Would MI6 leave me alone? What about Ben would he be able to handle me and my nightmares? There is no way Ben could really adopt me.

His thoughts continued like this for almost an hour before sleep stole him of the evil things tell him it could never happen. Even though his last thought was that Ben would never really want to adopt him, Alex was able to dream happily for the first time in what felt like forever.

-Line Break-

Ben woke to the sun shining brightly through the windows. As he moved pain shot through his neck. The hospital chair had not been comfortable and he had been left with a cramp in his neck. Looking over he noticed that Alex was still sleeping.

Thinking back to his dream he gave a slight smile. It had been a recap of the argument he had against Blunt before Alex had woken.

Alan Blunt had been beyond pissed when he learned that his Agent Ben Daniels had adopted Agent Alex Rider. For the first his face showed emotion. That emotion being one of anger.

As he stormed down to agent Ben Daniels office many people scurried out of his way. Papers flew as other people help to clear the path afraid to see the wrath they were sure was to come had anyone stayed in his way.

The door the his office slammed open banging against the wall. Blunt stormed right up to his desk, laying his hands on top. "I don't know what you're playing at Agent Daniels but I advise you to stop playing now." The words were whispered but Ben could almost feel the venom in them.

"Mr. Blunt, sir. I really have no idea what you're talking about." Ben rose from his chair and stood facing his superior.

"You adopted Agent Alex Rider. Without my permission." The words were slightly less ruse, but they still came out harsh.

"Well, Sir. I didn't realize I had to have your permission to adopt Alex." Ben was calm as he talked, taking up Blunts usual exterior of being completely un-affected. People were looking into the room, watching as the two men faced off.

"He is my agent, Daniels. I don't know what you were expecting to gain from this. As soon as Alex is released from the hospital I will be sending him off to Russia." Blunt smiled as Ben's mask began to slip. The smile made most people outside the door gasp and become worried. Who was this man? The man smiling and raging about? This was not their boss of calmness.

"No Mr. Blunt. I'm sorry but he is no longer in your service." Ben's words became harsh.

"He is legally my agent. He does what I say." Blunt knew he was losing the war. Once Alex had a legal guardian they were in charge of whether Alex worked for them or not.

"Alex is legally my son now. What I say goes." Ben lowed his voice to almost a whisper " I say no."

At this Blunt completely lost it. "I will make sure you get no work. You'll never be able to find a job again. Without a job you won't be able to provide for Alex. I'll have Alex back in a matter of months. You forgot who you are messing with Daniels." With that Blunt turned heading for the door but he was blocked by Jones.

"Mr. Blunt please follow me. You have a meeting with the Prime Minister regarding one Alex Rider." Jones' face was plastered with a smirk as Blunt quickly pulled himself back together. Clearing his throat he told everyone to return to their jobs and quickly strode out of the room. His mask slipped back into place, but it was cracked and was slipping once more.

Blunt had been fired and Jones was now top dog of MI6. Jones promised to never use Alex again and that Ben would be given leave. He would have a maximum of four missions a year seeing as he had to take care of Alex. Those missions would be low to medium risk, but never high, like the ones Alex would take on.

Now all he had to do was tell Alex that he had adopted him.

He rubbed a hand across his face as Alex slowly woke. His eyes fluttered open and a small smile was placed on his lips, leaving Ben curious. His eyes showed some form of life that no one had seen in a while. Then Alex noticed Ben.

The smile slipped from its place and the life slowly dissipated as Alex reminded himself that it had been a dream that could never come true, but he had to figure out what Ben was talking about last night.

"Ben?" His voice was rough and his throat was dry. The glass of water that was still on his bedside table was quickly passed to him. It was completely gone in a matter of seconds. He tried again "Sleep well?"

Ben smiled, guess he looked better. "Yeah, I slept fine. What about you? No nightmares?"

"For the first time, no." Alex thoughtfully looked at the ceiling, thinking about his next words. "What did you dream of?"

Ben stiffened. Alex obviously knew. It was now or never and so Ben told him. "Well it wasn't really a dream, more of a memory." There was a silent pause as Ben readied himself for every reaction possible. "A very recent memory. Alex…what would you say if I adopted you?"

Alex stared, he hadn't expected Ben to confess so soon, but that made it easier on him. His smile came back and the light returned to his eyes. " I would say thank you."

With that all Ben's fears were thrown out the window. Alex wouldn't be used by MI6 again. Blunt was gone and Jones was in charge. He would be able to help Alex get through. Ben knew he had a long road ahead of him, but for right now, everything was alright. There was peace as Ben and Alex talked about how everything would work, before they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I think this is were I'm going to leave off. I have no idea how to really end it. I would love to make a sequel but I have a ton more stories to finish a bunch of one-shot plot bunnies stuck in my head. **

**I want to thank everyone who has read this! You've all been amazing and supportive. I will try to come up with another Alex Rider multi-chapter story. I've actually started writing one in my notebook, but I want to get half way though it before I put it so I'm not having spasmodic update schedule. So be on the look out for those. **

**TO EVERYONE! If any of you feel like making a sequel, feel free. I will gladly support you! Let me know if you do so I can read and follow you! I would love to do a sequel I just don't have very much time and I would feel bad about having spasmodic updates. I also don' have much of an idea of where to go from here. So just PM and I will follow you and support you every chapter of the way. If you want to make any way type f story relating to this, just let me know. I wasn't to read it.**

**Thanks to each and everyone of you. I love you. You helped me get through this. I felt this did really good for being my first Alex Rider multi-chapter. Thank you so much! I Love you all!**


End file.
